Vindictive and Selfless love
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Kendall and Logan are best buds until Kendall falls for James. How vindictive and spiteful can Logan be? Kames with bits of one-sided cargan. Written for BaronofDenmark.
1. Backstage Discovery

Gotta love BaronofDenmark. =] He is a cool dude lol and he wrote me a cargan story comprised of letters. So here is his kames with an evil Logan ;). **And everyone must go read his stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage Discovery <strong>

For the last ten years or so, Kendall and Logan coordinated their class schedules to match each other. Even in the first grade, Logan cried at the principal to switch Kendall into the smart, gifted class just so they can be together. It's not a bond of cliché love, just a strong connection between a doctor to be and an aspiring hockey player. Best buds. Besties to the end. Whatever they are called, they are never less than inseparable.

"Kendall, I heard the new documentary tonight is really good." Logan states, tempting the blonde to come over for one of their weekly movie night. "The Discovery channel is having a three hour talk about the mating season of the rare platypuses."

As tempting as science and the discovery channel are to Kendall, which are never tempting, he never said no to Logan. It's just a friend thing. The time they spend together is good regardless of the activity but today, other interests perk the blonde's attention.

"Sorry Logain but I can't today. I have some work to do." Kendall evidently lies, rubbing the back of his neck. Logan notices.

"Work? On a Tuesday? You work weekends and Monday." Logan adds; his photographic memory holds everything he knows. Even if he takes a quick peek at something, it is stored in his memory forever.

"Well today I am working over time. I need the extra cash and stuff. You know, how can I be independent if I still live off my mom's salary?" Kendall explains nicely, even though skeptically Logan thinks he is hiding something.

They never hid secrets before. Logan knows Kendall like the back of his hand. He wants to be a hockey player and hate actor, people who are paid to be fake. And that is basically Kendall. Nothing is hidden, nothing is a secret. Everything is opened to his brunette friend.

"But we never cancel on each other when there is a documentary on the discovery channel. It is our thing." Logan shrieks.

"Logan. Come on. It is just one night." Kendall pats both his shoulders. "I think you can survive without me for one night."

Logan sighs at Kendall's wink. Maybe he is right. It is one night and Logan has been wanting alone time. But best friends don't do this to each other. Maybe Kendall is lying and he is joining a cult or worst he has a boyfriend. No. It can't be. Kendall promised to be single with Logan until college and last time he checked they are sophomores in high school.

"Logan?" Kendall shakes him out of his trance. "One night and that is all I am asking... for now." He whispers the last two guilt filled words.

"Fine Kendall. Just don't have too much fun without me." Logan sighs again, depress at the fact Kendall is ditching him out of the blue but Logan has to be a good friend and let Kendall have his night even though he doesn't want to.

"Thank you, thank you!" He kisses Logan's cheek, causing the nerd to giggle profusely. "I bet you will have fun watching the beavers mate." Kendall says before running down the hallway to his next class.

"It's a platypus and they don't do very much." Logan jokes, wiping his wet cheek. He smiles at his friend's token of their friendship before walking to the lunchroom. It wasn't like Logan is in love with Kendall but they are as close as soul mates. They've been there for each other. Logan helped Kendall when his father passed away and Kendall helped Logan get a date, not a good date but a date nonetheless. It's just a good feeling to have a friend like Kendall.

**In the lunchroom **

Logan reads his book silently, his tray of food untouched. He is completely engrossed by the beautiful words of William Shakespeare's Mid Summer's Night. What a wonderful book of lust, love and jealousy. To love someone but to not be loved back. These are the types of books Logan loves... to the point where food is forgotten no matter how starving the boy gets.

"Hi Logie, I can call you Logie right?" A shy boy asks, sliding in the seat across from Logan. A pout rests on his face and a wary almost nervous expression stains his chocolate eyes.

"Yes Carlos." Logan groans. Carlos is a foreign exchanged student who transferred three years ago and has been clinging to Logan ever since the first day. And everyday, forgetfully, he asks if Logan minds the name. Why can't he just leave Logan alone and stop bothering him? The point of have a book in hand is mainly to read but also to show that he is busy and stay away unless you are Kendall then in which case, the book is out the window. "Don't you have something to do or books to read?" Logan asks coldly, making the Latino frown but Logan doesn't care, not like he looks at him anyways.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He blushes, lips quivering. "You are the coolest guy in the school, so I thought..."

"That's nice Carlos." Logan cuts in, rudely. "But I don't care about popularity or coolness. As you can see I rather read a book. So thank you and goodbye."

Carlos looks down, depression clouding his face. "Wait, are you into acting too?" He asks noticing the book Logan is reading.

"What do you mean too?" Logan asks, cocking his eyebrows.

"Well I saw your friend Kendall signed up for the auctions after school and the play is similar to Mid Summer's Night." Surprised and confused, Logan stop reading his book, giving Carlos his full attention. "I mean Kendall's been over James' house every weekend, practicing for the play."

"You're lying!" Logan slams the table, scaring the boy. "Kendall works on the weekend. I know he doesn't. He works every weekend for the last three years."

"But I-I saw him there. James invited me over to play too but..." He blushes, holding back something.

"Kendall would never lie to me. We are more than best friends." Logan denies, gritting his teeth angrily. "Man! I am going to check this out later."

"Ok Logie... but hey did you hear about Chris' party tonight?" Carlos shifts in his seat, his face growing more dominantly red. "Do you maybe want to-"

"No. I am going to the auditorium for the play's tryouts." Logan gathers his things and starts walking away without a goodbye.

"With me?" Carlos sighs at another failed attempt. He rolls around the single meatball on his tray, his head slums down, heavy with defeat.

**Auditorium **

Back stage, Kendall just finished his audition, panting his lungs out. He doubles over in anxiety, thinking about everything he did wrong. 'Why didn't I belt the last note?' or 'That was not in character!' and other billion critiques shoot through his head. _I suck!_

Suddenly, a cold, wet bottle of water taps his shoulder. He turns his head around, looks at the smiling tall brunette the hand is connect to. A smile raises to his lip at his friend's caring nature.

"Kendall, you were perfect." He states. "If you went against me for the lead, I would have lost."

Kendall laughs incredulously. "With your looks, charms and incredible verbal skills, I have no chance."

"Maybe." He whispers, pulling Kendall into his arms. "But with your strong body, the blonde soft hair and your flawless lips, I know you'll win. I hope you don't sleep with the producer for the part."

Kendall chuckles, swaying their conjoined hips. Staring into his friend's eyes, all doubts and self critiques disappear. "You have flawless lips, James."

"Oh really?" James sings; Kendall nods. "Maybe we can put them to good use." They lean foreword, closing their eyes into the sweet lock of their perfectly matched lips.

"I love you, James." Kendall whispers into James' ear, lingering his lips afterwards against the smooth dimple. "Do you want to grab something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Knight?" James bows his head, acting like a character of the 1500's. "Because I only date the aristocrats."

"Well, I come from the long royal line of the Knights. You bow before your majesty." Kendall puffs his chest, arms bend to his hips. For a second, they stare at each other before they burst on the floor, laughing their butts off.

"God Kendall. You are so corny, it hurts." James leans foreword on Kendall's shoulder. "But sure, I am hungry. Five Napkin Burger?"

Kendall smiles and grabs his hand. "It's a date." They walk through the back stage door and into the blinding light.

The door slowly closes, the tiny ray of light revealing a sliver of a ghostly pale kid standing half behind the curtain, listening to everything the tall couple talked about.

The backpack falls from his shaking hands, as realization flushes through his face. His body waivers, right hand letting go of the velvet covers. His eyes flutters, gloss with a thin film of tear as he can't believe what his friend, his best friend just did.

"How can you do this to me, Kendall?"

* * *

><p>Well this is the first chapter. I rated this T but in later chapters it with be M. I will indicate if there is smut so if you like the story but not smut, you can skip the smut only chapters.<p>

I hope you like it Corey ;).

Please review. :)


	2. An Extra wheel

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I want to update this again before I update my other story, which don't worry I wrote the next chapters of each but I want to spread out my updates. But ya, because people like this story, I'll update this first.

And go watch Paralyzed by BTR. The song is quite catchy.

* * *

><p><strong>An Extra Wheel<strong>

_*No one likes being the third wheel.*_

Flocks of students crowd around the doors of the drama department early in the morning. Normally, the school doesn't open it's doors to the students until eight but today with the excitement of who gets what and who is who courses through the aspiring students, the school opened at seven.

"I didn't get it!" A drama girl screams (way too early in the morning), running through Kendall in the hallway. Echoes of her voice resonate through the semi crowded floor, making Kendall more nervous. He pants, heart thumping and head filling up with doubts.

"Marissa is a drama queen, isn't she?" James says at Kendall's side, picking up on his discomfort. "Beside, she sucks at acting and singing anyways. Man if she got lead, I will transfer school in a second." He adds, snapping his finger. "Like that."

Kendall laughs, the tension slightly alleviated. "You know, James, you really are a good actor. You know how to make people happy."

James crooks a smile and grabs Kendall's hand, gingerly caressing it. "I thought you hate actors. They are paid to be fake." He mocks Kendall's words.

"So are you fake when you whispered 'I love you'?" Kendall pulls James' hand to his lips for a second. "Because if you are, I couldn't tell."

James, having enough of the teasing, pulls Kendall, connecting their lips in a heavy kiss. "Do you know you're the reason why people think I have a big ego, giving actors like me a bad rep?"

"But at least you have the lips to back up the ego." Kendall jokes, taking a look at the dying crowd. "You want to check the list?"

"What does it matter? I know you got the part." James teases, pecking his cheek, making the hockey player blush.

"Come on James." He tugs. "You're going to give me a James size ego too." They laugh, walking hand in hand to the list.

"YES!" Kendall yells, fist in the air. James pitifully shakes his head at Kendall's amateurish reaction. "James you see that? I made it!" Kendall yells like a five year old, gleefully and uninhibited.

"You know if you do that every time, you will lose your voice before the play even starts." James explains, smiling that he gets the lead role.

"I don't care. I got the second major male lead under yours truly, the Great James Diamond." Kendall bows his head.

"God you are so nerdy. This is why people think drama geeks are losers and are at the bottom of the social hierarchy." James jokes, reading down the list of who else got a part. His eyes stick to one name he doesn't recognize but heard of. "Hey, Kendall? You know Logan Mitchell?"

"Yea, he is my best friend." Kendall stands up, his eyebrows raise to the sudden question. "Why do you ask?"

James points to the list of extras. "I did not know he is into acting or was even at the auditions."

"What!" Kendall eyes widen at the printed name on the clean white sheet. "Dammit!" Kendall yells, his hand on his forehead. "What time is it?"

"Umm... I think it is seven thirty." James checks his watch.

"Sorry James. I got to go." Kendall gives him another kiss. "Meet you in class and after school?"

"If you keep giving me kisses, I'll meet you anytime." James jokes. Kendall shakes his head, a smile on his face.

"I love you too." Kendall ends, running down the hall to the parking lot.

...

Driving slowly into the parking space, Logan notices Kendall in his side mirror. Setting his car in park and sliding out of the car, he waits for Kendall, a scowl on his face.

Panting from running across the school ground, Kendall rests his hands on his knees. "Look Logan, I can explain."

"Explain what? You were at work. It's fine." Logan says, walking around the exhausted blonde.

"Wait Logan. I know you were in the auditorium yesterday." Logan stops in his track and turns around. "I know you know I am dating James, the drama guy."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Logan, just listen." Kendall grabs his arm, turning around. "I'm sorry I lied to you but ..."

"But what Kendall? You think I would hate you for getting a boyfriend? You think after ten years, I would hate you?" Logan gradually gets louder.

"Logan, don't act like this. After ten years, I know how you work. You are vengeful. I know you value our friendship above everything and I value it too but I fell for him."

"The freakin' drama geek?" Logan yells back, exactly the way Kendall predicted. "Fine, I hate that you like him. I hate that you would hang out with the people you hate over your best friend. Bros' before hos', Kendall. What happen to that?"

"James happened." Kendall signs, wiping his head again. "Logan, I know you kept saying you will never love anyone because you value our friendship but don't you think I deserve to have someone? Someone different than a best friend?" He anticipates what Logan would say. "Someone I can cuddle in bed, kiss the living hell out of? I love you man, but I need a James."

"So he is a release for sexual tension that I can't and won't provide?" Logan asks, not understanding what Kendall is talking about. He only went on one date. It's not like Logan is an expert on love.

"No he is the one." Kendall answers. "He is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I can picture it." He smiles, thinking about cliché moments of watching the sunrise with James in his arms.

Logan fists his hidden hands in his pockets, thinking why they can't do that. Logan and Kendall can be together without being together, together. Friends can cuddles. Friends can be more than friends. Kissing and sex? Who needs those unimportant stuff? Not Logan and he will show Kendall that James is nothing but a sexual release.

"Fine Kendall. Go have your boyfriend." Logan waves his hands in defeat, thinking of how he can break them up.

"Thank you Logan." Kendall wraps his arms around him. "One day you will get someone special and you'll understand what it feels like to have someone who is completely head over heels for you."

"Yea, yea. That day will come." He jokes, starting to walk in school. "That will be fun."

Kendall laughs, running pass the brunette, a smile on his face that the situation went a lot better than he thought. "I can't wait to see you in practice for the play, Logan."

"Wait, what?" Logan yells but Kendall is already too far to hear.

**Lunchroom**

With the clean set list in his hands, Logan angrily yells in his head, wondering why his name is on the list. Sure he went to the auditorium after school but he didn't try out, plus he was hidden behind the curtain. So there is no possibility why he would even be part of the cast.

Isn't this school supposed to be known for its drama department? Not anymore if the world finds out they hired people that didn't audition.

He crumples the sheet into a dense ball and throws it into the trash bin before he picks up his book.

"H-hi Logie." The same guy comes over to sit in the same seat everyday. Sometime Logan wishes it is the weekend just so he would not have to deal with people.

"Hi Carlos." Logan exhales annoyed, noticing a happy, over the top smile on the Latino's face. Logan awkwardly stares at him, not understanding why the boy is what he is. Can't he sit with the other people of his niche like the Spanish group or the loser? Why does he come over here everyday? "What Carlos? You can stop staring."

"Oh... Sorry." A blush covers his face as he takes interest in studying his tray.

"Carlos. I am busy, so if you don't mind, I rather you leave." Logan says, making him wear the same depressing face like yesterday's.

"Ok, Logan. I'm sorry." Carlos whispers, getting up. "Congrats on getting a part. I knew you are perfect for the play."

"Wait!" Logan yells, glaring at Carlos. He wonders what Carlos means by he knows. Carlos knew Kendall signed up. So what else does he know? "What do you mean you knew I am perfect?"

Carlos nervously sits back down, afraid to speak. "Well you said you going to the try outs yesterday and I am the student director of the play. So when I saw you didn't get a part, I convinced Mr. Gustavo to give you a part."

"You're the reason I am in the stupid play!" Logan yells, pulling his hair. "I wasn't there to be in to the play, I was there to prove you wrong about Kendall."

"Oh sorry, Logan. I thought you wanted a part." He pouts, eyes about to water. "I'll go tell Gustavo to pick someone else."

"No wait." Logan stops him again. "I didn't say I didn't want it."

Carlos, confused, looks at him. He doesn't understand Logan's mix messages. Is he mad about getting a part? Or is he happy that he got a part? ... Is he mad at Carlos?

"I decided I am going to be a part of the stupid play." Logan nods; Carlos copies not completely understanding why. "I can use this play to break up Kendall and James." He smirks deviously.

"Wh-why would you do that? James is happy with Kendall." Carlos reasons. "James' been depress about life and relationships until Kendall made him happy."

"Well James is making me unhappy." Logan dumbs his words and speaks slowly, mocking him. "And Kendall is supposed to make me happy but with James, Kendall is ignoring me. So I am going to break them up."

"But Logan... Don't you care about what Kendall wants?"

"Don't you care about what Kendall wants?" Logan mimics, making Carlos feel like a complete idiot. "Of course I do and that is why I am going to get rid of James." Logan gathers his books, stuffing them in his messenger bag.

"But James is my best friend."

"Go tell the yearbook committee to put a picture of you two in the book because I don't care." Logan throws his bag over his shoulder and exits the giant room, leaving, like everyday, a depressed selfless boy alone.

...

After school, Logan searches for the tall brunette his friend is madly in love with. Finally he finds him standing by the railing of the auditorium; typical of the drama geek to be in his velvet haven. And what a smug drama king he is with his flawless hair, beautiful slim body, and his face. Oh man, what a sexy face. Seeing him in this better lighting than the light back stage, Logan can tell James is a sexy beast. But why Kendall is in love with him beats him.

"Hey, James." Logan sings, running up to him. Part one and hopefully the only part he needs to split them up starts now.

"Oh hey, Logan." James greets, a bit uneven. "I hope you don't mind if I am dating Kendall. From what he told me, you are... a good, protective friend." James says in the same unsure voice.

"No problem, James. I totally support relationships that ultimately fail." Logan mumbles under his breathe.

"What?" James leans foreword, his listening focusing on Logan.

"Nothing." Logan chuckles. "But I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. I mean, I am the only one who can handle Kendall."

"You don't say." This time James chuckles, a smirk on his face.

"Yep, Kendall is a tough person. Between you and me because you are his boyfriend, Kendall is a slut and a whore." Logan whispers into James' ear on his tip toes. "Try and find a guy or girl he hasn't slept with is hard."

"You don't say." James fakes melodramatically, hands clap over both his cheeks. "Oh well, I guess there is worst. That just means I have to find a way to satisfy him. I think I can grab the janitor's key and squeeze him in for closet sex between third and fourth period."

"No, no, no. There are worst. He drinks alcohol and a lot of it. One time he was hitting on me and tried to make out. It was so weird and wrong but that is Kendall, a heavy, frequent drinker." Logan fabricates another story, hope this one will work.

"Oh thank god, Kendall is a drinker." James wipes his foreword. Logan's mouth drops at his failed story. "I drink too. Now I can go to an A.A. meeting with Kendall to solve our problems together." James smiles, crossing his arms. "Is there anything else? I love Kendall more with each story. Kendall never told me them. Anything else?"

Logan stutters, stumped. Normally these are the story people use to break up, right? "Kendall is really a girl!"

"THANK GOD!" James responds. "Finally, I am dating someone my parents approve of."

Logan, defeated, stands in front of the over joyous actor frozen.

"Hey Logan, James!" Kendall joins, propping an arm on Logan's shoulder. "What are you guys talking about? I bet it was me."

"How self absorb are you?" James jokes, laughing. Kendall starts too, leaving Logan awkward and laugh-less.

"Not as much as you." Kendall takes the short step to James and gives him a kiss. "But you have the looks to back it up."

Logan, feeling even more left out, starts walking around them, cursing under his breath. "I got to go." He whispers, trying to fade out of the room.

Kendall and James both say good bye, still wrapped in each others' arms. Before Logan is completely out, he lingers behind a pole to listen to what the couple is going to talk about.

"Hey Kendall, you're right. I thought you were joking but Logan did make up stories about you." James whispers. Logan slumps down against the hard column, face cover with embarrassment.

"Sorry. I wasn't lying when I said Logan is clingy but he is a good friend."

"I can tell." Logan gags, hearing popping and light sucking sounds after James' statement. "But I bet he is who he is because you are who you are."

"Hm... Well I am that great."

"Ha!" His loud laugh echoes; Logan hating that cackle more and more with every vibrating wave. "Who is conceited now?"

"Your sexy boyfriend." Kendall says, follow by more sucking noises. Logan, legit feeling like throwing up at that word, crawls out as quickly and as far as he can.

Resting against the marble wall of the hallway, Logan holds his chest, heaving heavily. He thinks about what went wrong. Who wants to date a slutty drunken whore who is the opposite gender? Hello! James is gay so girls to him must have cooties.

"What are you doing, Logie?" Logan looks up, seeing the same Latino hovering above him holding a stack of playbooks. Carlos takes his silence as nothing good and sits against the wall next to him. "Is it James?"

"He is fucking perfect!" Logan yells. Normally the bookworm would never curse, heck even the word poop is considered taboo to him but James winning Kendall forces him to use fowl language.

"No, he is not." Carlos tries to comfort him. "He isn't a genius, six feet nine, has short spiky hair or is undeniably cute." Carlos plays with one of the playbooks, blushing. Logan doesn't notice.

"Well he is sexy, tall and freakin' perfect to Kendall." Logan continues, burying his head into his knees.

"Hey Logan?" Carlos whispers. "You want to practice lines? I can help you take your mind off of them." Carlos offers.

"Really Carlos." Logan sarcastically answers. "I am trying to figure out a way to break up the perfect couple and you want to practice lines?"

"Well I-I was only suggesting." He fearfully stutters.

"God Carlos. You are so stupid and oblivious. Can't you tell I am concentrating on bigger things like how to show Kendall he is not perfect?" Logan stands up and walks down the hall.

Carlos sighs, feeling like crying. He pulls his legs to his chest, folding his arms over them. "Why can't you see I think you're perfect?"

* * *

><p>Lol I laugh when I wrote James is perfect and Logan is not XDXD. I know how much you love James, Corey :). And apparently people don't like Logan lol. Oh well, I'll keep him ;).<p>

And sorry to anyone that wants this to be a T-rated but next chapter is M-rated. The chapter isn't important but I bet BaronofDenmark will like it ;].

Please review.


	3. Live Role Play

Thanks to all readers, reviewers, etc. You guys/girls mean a lot. :)

This is a M rated chapter so if you don't like M stuff, you don't have to read it. Plot-wise it's not extremely important. You'll understand the story fine with the recap in next chapter. But for all who likes kames smut, here it is =].

* * *

><p><strong>Live Role Play<strong>

"How dare you, you rapist!" James shoves Kendall against the poster filled wall of his room. He balls his hands into fists, getting ready to strike his boyfriend of less than a month. "How can you do this to me? To her? To us?"

"No, no! Please listen to reasons." Kendall shakes his nervous hands, swinging his wobbly body around James. "I dare not go against you nor Alexia but my heart belongs to her."

James suddenly slaps Kendall across the face, flipping him onto the firm, silk covered bed. "How dare you pine over the forbidden? Haven't the moments we spend together taught you anything about fidelity and loyalty? Haven't being under my arms taught you to keep your hands off her?" James yells, slamming his fist on the desk. Kendall backs up against the headboard, kicking his legs.

"Tis a great deal of burden I placed on us but I will not apologize for the undying faithful love I have for her." James slams again, jumping on the bed. "Our relationship is fake compare to my love."

"Dare you speak to me like that?" James jumps onto of Kendall, rolling on the bed. James roughs him, grabbing his collar, tears trickling down his face. "We were supposed to grow old together but now I shall punish you to extent of my power." James ends, rolling on top of him, pinning his arms above Kendall's head, his angry face inches above Kendall's fluster face.

Quickly at their close proximity, Kendall leans foreword, pressing a hard kiss on James' lips. They stare at each other for a minute, taking back from Kendall's action.

"Kendall, you do know you were supposed to kick me?" James chuckles and flips to his side, sitting against the headboard. "That was unscripted."

Kendall laughs, scooting up to sit next to him. "I think that kiss is a good addition to the play." He interlocks their fingers, playing with the smooth palm.

James smiles and wraps his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Kendall automatically wraps his arms around James' waist, returning James to his position on top of him. "You are a bad actor."

"Really?" Kendall smirks, tickling James' abs. "I got the second male lead. That means I am just as good as you."

James gives an incredulous laughs, kissing down Kendall's jaw line, his hands roaming down Kendall's flannel covered back. "You need to fix a couple of things. You're not that great of an actor like me just yet."

"Oh really, Mr. Big Ego?" Kendall sarcastically asks, his hands slipping into the back pockets of James' jeans. "What do I need to improve on to be a better Michael?"

James smirks manipulatively, grinding against his boyfriend. "I am angry that you slept with my wife. You have to be more forceful, more dominant." James critiques, returning to tattoo Kendall's neck a round spot of the darkest shade of purple.

"So you want me to own your ass?" Kendall suggests, an eyebrow perks and his hands roughly gasp James' cheeks through the hard denim pocket before gliding up his sides.

James hisses, humping against Kendall, their erections growing. "If that is what it takes for you to be a better actor, I can be your prop."

Without hesitation, he lunges forward, kissing James forcefully. Their lips, coarse and forceful, clash against each other, proving dominance. With his hands flowing through the liquid golden hair, James mashes his body to Kendall, finding the perfect position to lock their bodies in. Getting better support, Kendall slips his hands into James' denim, under his boxer brief.

"What are you planning to do to me?" James whispers into Kendall's ear before trailing his lips against Kendall's law line, leaving light pecks against the define bone.

Kendall forcefully gives his cheeks a firm squeeze making the brunette whimper. "Tell me what you want."

"Well..." James buries his head in the crook of Kendall's neck, lips sneak on the pulse. Wetting the spot with his tongue swirling circles, James gently sucks, marking his boyfriend. "I want you to claim me. Force me to be your and only your."

Snaking his leg between James', Kendall flips them over, landing on top of him. He smirks, two hands above James blocking the light from their faces and giving James full view of the purple tattoo on him that James made. "Take off your shirt." Kendall commands, wetting his dry lips. James follows, pulling the shirt above through Kendall's hands, throwing the thin, shear article on the floor. Kendall watches him shiver; his exposed bare, muscular chest raising and falling with each breeze. He lowers his quickly dried lips to James' neck, giving him the same treatment, a tattoo of James' own.

"Kendall." He hisses though his gaping mouth, body more sporadically waving to his irregular heartbeat. "I want you to claim my-"

"Shhh." Kendall whispers as he glosses the bruise with his tongue, holding a finger on James' lip, silencing him. "I want everything to be memorable." Kendall says, traveling down James' pecs, brushing tiny kisses. James lifts his head, watching the blond head bobbing on his nipple. Clawing at the bottom of Kendall's shirt, James peels the annoying clothing up; small glimpses of the pale skin catching his attention, making him rewet his lips as well.

"Wow Kendall." James moans at how skillful Kendall is with his tongue, brushing and stoking his harden nubs in perfect, intoxicating circles. "This can't be your first time."

Kendall arches back, removing the rest of his raised shirt, reveal his own tone body. Even though it is not as strong and tight as James', it is sexy in its own right. "I'm a virgin, just for you." Kendall winks, continuing his trail of kisses down James' prized abs. James blushes at Kendall's honesty, slightly giggling at Kendall playing with his pants' button, tickling his happy trailing with million of kisses.

"That's not true." James stutters. "No one is a virgin these days."

"James." Kendall stops, looking up, eyes piercing the brunette's. "I don't care if you are or not. I don't care about your past or what you've done. What I do care is I want to give everything to you." Kendall crawls, giving James a reassuring kiss. "Besides that means you're experience and fun to try new things with." Kendall winks; James laughing with him.

James, letting go of his insecurities, peels the rest of his pant, leaving just his underwear for Kendall to unwrap. Kendall creeps back, marveling at the package. Even clothed, it is massive, gigantic even but that doesn't matter. Today, Kendall will make James his bitch. He peels down his own pant, a tent exposed through his green boxer.

Lowering back down, he licks the bottom of James' deep define V, fingers hook on the brief's waistband. Slowly, Kendall removes James' tight underpants, the long member flicks against James' abs. Jaw drops, eyes widens as Kendall watches the rod bounces in slow motion.

"What? Is it too small?" James asks, blushing, staring at his frozen boyfriend.

"Well let's check." Kendall answers, gasping it his hand, the tip pointing straight up. Teasing it, Kendall gives the crown a kiss before gradually adding more in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more down his throat, Kendall listens to the moans; sweet sounds James makes with every wave. As skillful as the tongue is with his nipple, with his penis, it is a master. Lapping up the under vein, enticing the nape connecting the shaft to the tip, and forcefully swallowing the whole rod cause James to claw at the blanket; his moans getting more audible.

"God, Kendall." James yells, sweat collecting on his forehead. "Mmmm." He moans, tears gathering under his eyelids as Kendall plays with his hole, a single digit probing to the beat of Kendall's bobbing. "Kendall, I am close."

"I want to taste you." His sultry words send James over the edge, spilling his seeds down Kendall's throat, coating his moist mouth with the starchy fluid. Kendall swallows, eyes staring at James' red face. He wipes his lips, showing James a glimpse of the string of his lingering semen dangling on the tip of his tongue.

With his free hand, Kendall rips his boxer off still playing with James' hole, stretching it with two fingers, scissoring it.

"You're, you're." James incoherently tries to speak, noticing Kendall's size. What James has over Kendall body wise, Kendall definitely beats him in the lower division.

"Average?"

"Bigger!" James shrieks, palm covers his face. "Bigger than anyone I know."

"Slut." Kendall chuckles, James peeking through the slit of his fingers. "You sound like a whore-y slut and I plan to claim you and make you my slut." Kendall winks again, spitting the remnants of the substance in his palm, coating his manhood with it.

James smiles, his hands fall at his side, raising his legs on Kendall's shoulders. "Prove to me that you deserve my wife." James jokes.

"Oh I'll prove." He plays along, easing his fingers out and positioning his tip at James' entrance. "I'll show you why she chose me over you." Slowly, Kendall edges in, holding James' calves in the air. Slight murmurs and moans slip from the submissive brunette's lips, fueling the charged blonde's libido. Complying with his moaning demands, Kendall thrusts faster, smacking James' ass loudly with every contact.

"F-f-f-fuck!" James' voice pulses to the surges, nails digging into the sweat covered blanket, hair becoming more and more disheveled. "Oh god, fuck me!"

Grunting, Kendall slides James' legs onto his shoulders, hands clashing the sides of James' glossy face, using it as counter balance to slam his boyfriend harder. "Fuck James!"

"Take me!" He begs, causing Kendall to reach his climax. Loud, glass-shattering screams shoot from Kendall's mouth as he cums deep against James' prostate.

"Fuck!" Kendall continues screaming, riding out his high with every slam. "You!" _Slam_! "Are!" _Slam_! "Mine!" Kendall continues attacking James as his high slows down.

Accepting every thrust, enjoying every second, James pants, exhaling warm, long breaths. He watches Kendall slow down, eventually stopping, panting heavily, desperate for oxygen.

Pulling out, Kendall collapses next to James. The two of them just lay there, staring at the rotating fan on the ceiling. Their breathing gradually evens out, chest heaves normally and heartbeat regulates.

Kendall turns his head sharply to his spent boyfriend, as his feels shy fingers brushing his. A gentle smile grows on his as James showers him with his award winning smile. "I pleasured Alexia better than you ever-"

James cuts him, pressing their lips together. A warm afterglow rests on his lips, as he pulls back. "You will only pleasure me from now on." James orders as his character, Micheal's master, fully wrapping their fingers together.

Kendall pouts, eyebrows raise. "That not your line, James."

"But I am your boyfriend." James scoots over, laying half of his body on Kendall's. He turns his head and closes his eyes, listening to Kendall's heartbeat, feeling their body in full sync.

Kendall beams, breaking their adjoined hands to wrap it over James' shoulders. James stirs, laying both arms on Kendall's chest, legs perch on Kendall's. He purrs lightly, breaths tickling Kendall's ghostly pale chest. "You marked me. I am forever your and your only."

"And you marked me. I am forever your and only your." Kendall repeats, connecting both hands, embracing the actor. "I love you James."

"I love you too, Kendall." James nuzzles his nose, further causing his boyfriend to giggle profusely.

_Thump_! Kendall turns his head to the window, watching an extended branch frequently tapping against the glass.

"Kendall?" James looks up, noticing Kendall donning a confused expression. "Is something wrong? You didn't say 'love you more' so I can say 'duh, everyone loves me more'."

"Oh, sorry James." He blinks, returning his gaze to his boyfriend. "Did you hear something?"

"Um, nope, not really. Why?"

Kendall steals a peek at the window, the same branch still beating the frame. "I thought I heard someone fell and hit the ground hard."

"Kendall, you're hearing things." James sarcastically states, playing with Kendall's nipple. "I bet you think you heard Logan."

"How did you know?" Kendall turns back, blushing. "I mean I am thinking only of you and you only and-"

"It's ok." James laughs at his boyfriend's stutter. "Logan thinks of you all the time so I just think it is mutual."

"I love you, James."

"I don't deny it." James honestly answers. "I know you love me and I know you will never cheat on me with Logan. You guys are close and I admire it. To have and be that close of friends is admirable."

"So you don't mind?" Kendall pouts, tightening their hug. "You do think it is creepy or weird especially after we just had sex that I think Logan was watching us?"

James laughs harder, kissing Kendall's pecs. "I say kinky. I love an audience."

"You slut!" Kendall laughs, swinging him in his arms.

"But no. In all seriousness, I think you're paranoid because you care about Logan. So I can wait until he is comfortable around me. I won't treat you any different." James whispers, making Kendall feel beyond happy.

"Thanks James." Kendall kisses the matted hair. "For being the best boyfriend."

"Anytime. Do you want to practice your lines some more?"

"You mean have sex some more?" Kendall understands him, James' lower region perking up against his thigh.

"Well if that is what you have problems with I guess I must help you, I mean I am your prop." James sweetly addresses with a hopeful smile on his face.

Kendall chuckles, shaking his head. "I can't believe what a slut you are." He jokes. "But you're my slut."

* * *

><p>I hope I did the kames smut justice. I hope you like it Corey =]. I am better at writing cargan smut than kames smut though ;).<p>

But did Kendall hear something or is it his imaginary? ;]

And sorry but =[ I have a test (and I am freaking out -.-) on Thursday so I have to put writing ff stuff on hold. I need an A (because I hate B's and A-'s too) and I heard the test is hard. Well, people said he curves by 30 points so… the test must be EXTREMELY hard for people to fail that badly… -.-' I'm screwed.

Please review.


	4. Why Do These Tears Fall?

Sorry for not updating… I'm probably going to slow down my updates for this week because I have three midterms, a paper and a lab report…

* * *

><p><strong>Why Do These Tears Fall? <strong>

"_You are mine!" _

His hands quiver as he holds onto the loose branch, peeking from the bottom corner panel. The rustling, booming sound of the wind blasts through his ear, yet still he hears the moans, the nightmarish screams that penetrate the thick glass. Every slam, every thrust gets slower and slower, branding his virgin mind forever; the image of his best friend breaking his promise.

"_I am forever your and only your."_

Why is another tear tickling down his broken face? Isn't a ten years commitment stronger, longer, BETTER than a one month boyfriend? Trails of drops travel down his puffy eyes uncontrollably with every thought.

"_I love you James."_

Wiping his eyes with his arm, Logan stares at them with his blurry vision. Having enough embarrassment and humiliation of losing his one and only friend, Logan jumps down the two story tree. _Thump!_ His arm sounds, crashing into the ground. He sobs loudly, holding on to his pained arm. Not even caring if it is broken or not, Logan continues running home through the empty streets. Everything in sight is a blur, the tears blocking his vision. Cars and bikes can come his way but Logan doesn't care. To die now would be the best way to end his despair, the hopeless feeling of losing that one person; the one person who stuck by Logan everyday and every night. He was more than just a friend in his once clear eyes.

But he is now James' friend.

Completely engrossed in his self pity, Logan closes his eyes running down the familiar but taunting streets. Every street is another memory of Kendall running by his side, comforting him in the dark lonely world until…

"OW!" Logan yells from another crash, rubbing his arm. He clinches his eyes shut, the physical pain overwhelming his mind. "Dammit."

"Logie!" He recognizes the voice, his eyes shoots open, seeing the familiar Latino. "Logie, what, are you ok?" Carlos stutters, returning from the contact with hands trembling. He briefly scans the boy for cutting and bruising beside the arm.

"Leave me alone, Carlos!" Logan yells. His legs cramps, making him unable to stand up. "Dammit!" He yells, switching from massaging his arm to his legs.

Carlos panics, watching his classmate in pain, and wraps his arms under him.

"Get off, Carlos!" Logan cries, wiggling in his arms. "I don't want your help."

Carlos ignores the cries, dashing to his porch a few blocks down.

"Carlos! Let me go or I will call the police for sexual harassment."

"Call them!" Carlos dares, face stern and serious. The normal, docile and sweet nature evaporates from his face, being replaced by this strong, forceful demeanor. "Tell them I hurted you and took you to my house but let me make sure you're fine first." Carlos adds, dashing straight to his house.

Logan, surprised and awestricken, stops his thrashing, burying his wet face into Carlos' hoodie. Silently, quick sniffles slip from the brunette's lips as Logan soaks in Carlos' warmth radiating from thick cotton covered chest.

Resting his head against the wooden railing of Carlos' house, Logan watches the view of Minnesota in front of him. He depressingly stares at the still image of the plain house across the street. No car, children or even small animals come into his view, just the boring house in a boring state.

"Here, Logan." Carlos exits his front door holding a glass of water and two pills. Logan reluctantly takes them; dry popping the pills and rejecting the glass. Carlos sighs, setting the cup next to him as he takes a seat. "I wish I live in that house." Carlos points to the said boring house in front. Logan doesn't move an inch but Carlos can tell what he is thinking. Just from studying Logan's judgmental eyes all these years, he knows Logan thinks he is crazy to want to live in a plain pure white house. "The way you stare at it means it is a good house." Carlos jokes, bumping shoulders. Logan unresponsively shakes his head, being unstirred and emotionless.

"Logan." Carlos sighs, wearing a frown. "Please talk to me." He begs, turning to his side, pouting his lips as if it ever worked on the brunette before. "At least talk to me now. I can help you take away the pain." He adds, his hand slowly reaching for the arm.

"Don't touch me!" Logan retracts, pulling his arm. He hisses as he accidently squeezes his bruise when he tries to move. But Carlos forcefully grabs his wrist, clamping it between knees. Not listening to Logan's command for second time of the day, Carlos gently caresses the bruise with his two hands, his face completely focused on the purple marks.

At first Logan was going to scream but with Carlos' skillful fingers, the pain is alleviating. The Latino soothes the affected area, letting going of the ensnared wrist once he notices Logan letting go of his hostility. After ten minutes of massaging, warming the arm, Carlos stops and claps his hand together. Logan tests his arm, swinging it and pressing different points.

"Don't touch, Logan." Carlos grabs his other hand. "If you ignore it for the rest of the day, the color should return and you won't feel it tomorrow in school." Carlos explains.

"Thanks Carlos." Logan looks down, whispering those words for the first time. Carlos smiles the happy-go-lucky smile; his frown is replaced with the same everyday innocence.

"No problem Logie." Carlos sings; he is definitely back to his cheerful self. "So do you want to tell me how you got hurt?" Carlos asks, poking at his rib.

Normally, Logan would say no on the spot because this is Carlos. He doesn't like him nor does he trust the boy to hold his secrets but losing the one person he is willing to share secrets with, Carlos is the only other person he can talk to.

"James is an asshole." Logan whispers, returning his haze to his finger, fidgeting with them.

"He hit you?" Carlos yells, surprise and disbelief clouding his brown eyes. Luckily, Logan shakes his head; he sighs in relief.

"He literally is an asshole and more." He fixes his answer. "I caught Kendall having sex with him and they were rough and ..." Logan chokes on his words, biting his lips. Unexpectedly, Carlos pulls Logan's head to his chest, stoking his short hair; the sound of his heart beating calms the brunette a bit. "I wanted to prove to Kendall that James is just a sexual release but they kept saying 'I love you' and 'you are mine and only mine'." Logan cries, holding onto Carlos arms. He scoots closer, sitting on Carlos' inviting thighs, sobbing his eyes out. "Kendall is not suppose to be like this. He is supposed to love me and only me. He can't love James. That means he doesn't love me."

Stoking Logan's back, Carlos tries to sooth him, trying to calm him. "Kendall loves you, Logan. People can love more than one person."

"No they can't. If that is true then there is no such thing as cheating. A man would have ten wives and Kendall would have a hundred James and one me." Logan wraps his arms around Carlos' neck, pulling himself closer into the boy's body, hiding his face.

"Logie?" Carlos pauses, connecting his hands around Logan. "Do you love Kendall?"

"Of course I love Kendall. That is why I am trying so hard to break them up."

"No Logie, you don't understand." Logan tilts his head up, his glossy eyes meeting Carlos'. Carlos tightens his hold on the depressed teen. "Would you hold him and never let go, comfort him when he is sad? Would you fight him to protect him even when he doesn't want it? Would you try everyday to speak to him, ask him on a date just to be shot down every single time?"

"Carlos... That is unrealistic. No one is that perfect and if that kind of guy exists, he is a pathetic loser." Carlos' hands slip, letting go of Logan. His face drops, blinking his eyes to hold back his tears but a single drop escapes. Logan crawls off his lap, back leaning against the rail. "I love Kendall but as a soulmate. We belong together. I don't want to marry him. That is gross but I do want to be with my best friend for the rest of my life." Logan answers, noticing the new orange tint creeping over the house from the sun setting.

Carlos, staying silent, twiddles with his thumbs, still feeling hurt after that comment.

"But you don't understand Carlos." Carlos sharply flicks his head up at the accusatory statement. "You don't know what it is like to love someone so much that seeing him walk away with someone better hurts more than a bruised arm."

"James is not better than you, Logan." Carlos whispers under his low breath. "No one is better than you." He adds, trying to hold Logan's hand but the brunette retacts, folding his hands together.

"I can't prove that." Logan sighs, wiping the hair sticking on his forehead. "I can't prove to him that James is a weak, pathetic excuse of a boyfriend."

Carlos watches him play with his fingers, hopelessness filling his eyes; the soulful feature Carlos admires the most.

"Jett."

Logan turns his head at Carlos' one worded answer. "What?"

"James dated a junior last year named Jett. He was cold and mean to James but James was dead set on him saying he is in love no matter what." Carlos bites his tongue, guilt masking his face. "Now every single time James sees him or someone that looks like him, he will break down." Dying on the inside, Carlos doesn't know if he should be happy that he is helping the guy he is head over heels for, or disgust for betraying his only best friend. But the moment Logan throws his arms around Carlos in their first ever real hug; Carlos melts with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you so much Carlos." Logan gleefully whispers into his ear, tightening his embrace as the second passes. "This is perfect. I will get payback for what he did to Kendall. That asshole will be so humiliated, he won't know what hit him." Logan laughs, the crackles stabbing Carlos with more guilt.

"But-but you can't let James know I told you." Carlos stutters, the word betrayal echoing in his head. "I promised to keep it a secret and I-I-"

"I promise. I love you, Carlos." Logan quickly answers jumping up, stretching his arms and legs as if he is revived with the dirty secret.

And with those three manipulative words, the smile returns to his face as if nothing happened even though he knows Logan doesn't mean it the way he wants it to be. "Hey Logie?" Carlos taps his leg. "Do you want to stay for dinner? My mom made-"

"Can't Carlos." Logan happily but coldly rejects his offer. "I have important things to do, track this Jett down and plan how I can ruin that jackass' life." Logan laughs, jumping down the three steps of the porch. He dashes home, a rejuvenated smirk on his face, forgetting to say goodbye to the frozen Latino he left on the porch.

Carlos falls back, laying on the dirty wooden floor, arm covering his eyes. Tears exit his eyes as guilt and the feeling of betrayal takes its place. "I'm sorry James." He cries at his failed attempt to win the heart of the guy he pathetically loves, abusing the deepest secret his only friend shared with him.

Now, he doesn't even know if James will still call him a friend.

* * *

><p>I feel so evil. I made Carlos give up his friendship and gain nothing from Logan. At least Logan has something to use against James ;].<p>

Please review. :)


	5. Save me from Jett

Evil Logan is evil and hot.

Sorry for my slow update. Interning is frustrating when your research is not going the way you want it to, plus midterms depress me :(

* * *

><p><strong>Save me from Jett <strong>

The doors to the school burst open, slamming into the nearby locker, echoing the loud metallic boom through the hall. Everyone turns their head. Boys give the single walker an up-down, eyes wide open in disbelief. Girls seductively with a finger pressed on their lips, waves their other hand at the cool dude strutting their way. The walker in heavy strong leather articles shoots bullets with his hands, swooning all the girls as if they never seen him before. A smile wipes across his face in pure ecstasy that a nerd can become this good looking over a single night.

One person seems to be affected the most. Carlos doesn't even try to hide the obvious crush, his mouth completely open. His lips quiver, trying to voice his comments. "L-lo-Logie y-you look good." Carlos says as Logan walks closer to him, his hand unknowingly crushing his script.

"Stop talking to me." Logan commands, pushing Carlos against the locker, walking through him as if he doesn't exist. "I don't talk to drama dorks."

Carlos continues to stare, biting his lip. The initial shock of how hot his crush is is over and now the thought that he created this monster clouds his mind. "I'm sorry James." Carlos whispers one last time, sliding down the walls of the lockers.

At the end of the hall, Kendall leans his arm on the top locker, talking, laughing, and giggling with the smiling brunette. It disgusts Logan. The small glimmer in James' eyes shines because of Kendall's obviously horrible joke. Only Logan ever laughs at Kendall's jokes and he only laughs out of courtesy. Who cares why the chicken crosses the road? His jokes aren't that funny that James is now doubling over in roaring laughter. What an actor. Logan is going to fix that.

"Yea so, that's why the chicken crosses the road." Kendall folds his arms, excitedly retelling the joke to James. James clutches his books, tears forming. His laughter echoes audibly all the way down the hall. "You're the only person that actually finds my jokes funny. Everyone says I am not the funny type. Are you acting?" Kendall skeptically asks, watching his boyfriend nearly fall over.

"That is so funny Kendall." James takes a deep breath, straightening up, taller than his jokester. "You do know I have you as my boyfriend right? Why would I have be fake when you like the real me?"

"Because I know my jokes aren't that funny." Kendall says, pulling James' shirt, crashing their lips together. "Are you faking now?"

"Why do you ask? Is my kiss that good?" James wraps his arms around him, linking his fingers together.

"No, because it sucks." James pushes Kendall against the locker, off of him. He scoffs at Kendall laughing. "Now I know why no one thinks your jokes are funny. No one wants to look at you lips move."

"Then why don't you shut me up." Kendall flashes a smile, practically convincing him to continue their kiss. James leans closer, inches away from Kendall.

"You guys know you're in school?" Logan coldly asks, annoyed at their public display, tapping his foot. Kendall swings from James' hold, shock at his nerdy friend's transformation.

"Wow. I supposed you're my best friend, Logan?" Kendall chuckles.

James turns around, expecting to join Kendall in amusement but is surprised to see Logan in this outfit. Shockingly, James looks up and down; the exact leather bomber jacket, the leather pant, the simple white deep V neck and the vast brass accessories don all over his fingers, neck and face. Everything the vengeful friend is wearing reminds him of his past relationship; nothing good, just the bad because that relationship was a complete nightmare.

"Well who else would I be, right James?" Logan asks sarcastically, his smirk grows, noticing the deep fear swimming the brunette's brown pools. "Anyone you remember?"

"I think you look so cool, Logan." Kendall answers after James' long silence. "Are you trying to get someone, finally?" Kendall adds.

Logan's smirk gets widen as if he and Kendall planned the whole conversation like best friends, people that are meant for each other and not like James and Kendall but Logan and Kendall. "I don't need a boyfriend although..." Logan says, peeling up his shirt. James muzzles his mouth, tears well up as a soft shriek slips from his lips. He stares at the ink written vertically down Logan's side.

"Why do you have Carlos tattooed on your side rib?" Kendall asks, leaning forward for a better look. "Don't tell me you hooked up with Carlos. This is so perfect! I knew eventually you two-"

"Heck no!" Logan answers before his friend can finish the sentence. "I don't write the names of people I date. I write the names of people I conquered. People I fuck." Logan emphasizes his words, eyes focus on James.

"Sorry Kendall. I got to go." Having enough, James dashes down the hall, slamming doors and pushing through people. Kendall watches astonishingly, face contour with confusion. Logan, on the other hand, covers his mouth, hiding the victorious snickers.

"What just happened?" Kendall asks rhetorically.

"I don't know but James is a weirdo. He is stupid and weird. What kind of person runs away from his boyfriend when his boyfriend's friend joins the conversation? I'm telling you Kendall. James is a waste of your time." Logan lectures, a smug expression on his face as he rolls on his feet, bumping shoulders with Kendall.

"Maybe he is late to class." Kendall offers, staring down the hall.

"I don't think so. James' first class is 2J, English honor, course code, ENG21. And he got a B plus for his midterm grade." Logan says a matter-a-factly to the confused blonde. Kendall flickers his glare at Logan, feeling something is up. How does a lonely boy know so much about his boyfriend? "Come on Kendall! Our first class is going to start soon." He nudges Kendall, roping his arm with Kendall.

"Um Logan." Kendall pulls his arm out, feeling weird by his friend's affectionate action. Logan rarely likes touching people let alone linking arms like a boyfriend. "I am going to the student store first. I need to buy a hockey shirt. I'll meet you later." Kendall runs the opposite direction down the hall, dashing away before Logan can stop him.

...

With vision blurry, legs weak and face pale, James sits in the last stall of the second floor bathroom. Tears drop on his white palms as he stares at the distinct ridges on his arms. Screaming audibly, he kicks the closed door; an echo vibrates through the cramp, ugly off sea-foam green walls. Out of frustration, he punches the side wall, hearing a tiny squeal from whomever was in the stall next to him but James doesn't care; he doesn't care about the trail of blood tickling down his knuckles, bleeding on the wall.

"James?" Kendall calls, knocking on the dented door. "I know you are there, James. Let me in?" He asks sweetly. James lifts his heavy head high enough to see Kendall's shoes under the locked door. He shakes his head, unable to speak.

"Alright then." Kendall says. Wondering what Kendall is doing, James sees his boyfriend's black converses disappear.

"Ah!" James screams, seeing Kendall fly down in front of him. He scoots back against the dirty toilet tank, covering his face from the blonde.

Looking around, wiping his head, Kendall looks at his friend, forcing a smile. "You know the girl's bathroom is a better place to cut class in." Kendall jokes, leaning back crossing his arms. James stares at Kendall with his shock, red eyes. "We are gay so no girl will say anything."

"Is this really a time to joke, Kendall?" James yells, standing up, towering his boyfriend. Kendall notices the strong, opal tear stains on the brunette's cheeks, the puffy, over worked eyes and the scarred frown on his lips. James shakes his head, pushing Kendall to the side. "Just forget it."

"What's wrong?" Kendall forcefully grabs his wrist. James hisses, the cold press of Kendall fingers wrap around his fragile bone causes him to wince. Letting go, Kendall sighs and sits on the toilet, patting his lap. "James, just talk to me. Forever and always?"

James curls his bleeding fingers, reluctantly sitting on his boyfriend's thigh. He turns his head, laying it between the crook of Kendall' neck, crying softly. Kendall wraps his arms around him, caressing down the crying actor's back, whispering "everything will be ok."

"I-I'm not ok." James buries his nose deeper, tears wetting the collar of Kendall's black jacket.

"You want to talk about it?" Kendall whispers into his ears, his arms holding the trembling body. He lets James release all his sobs, his pain onto his once dried clothes, the wetness is not the least concern for the blonde.

James doesn't answers, shaking his head.

"You know Logan is not like that." Kendall states, feeling James tense up. "Logan is not that cool or hip. He is a nerd." Kendall tries to joke, hoping he is still at least funny to James.

"I don't care about Logan. It's ... personal." James starts, shifting in his seat, pulling his longs legs up to his chest.

"You know." Kendall repeats, resting his head on the open shoulder. "I want nothing to be personal between us." Kendall snakes his fingers in between James', thumbing the back of the hand slightly. "I will share any and all of my life with you."

James' lips quiver, feeling Kendall nuzzling their cheeks together. "Logan looks exactly like Jett." He finally confesses. "The way he dressed, his rude personality, the tattoo, everything. He is exactly Jett."

"The senior, Jett? The supermodel-"

"Yes! The jackass, superficial, sexy Jett." James cries, bashing the door once more with his extended leg. "The sexy, dangerous, addicting Jett." James continues to cry uncontrollably.

Kendall wraps his arms about his waist, restricting his thrashing. "Logan is not as dangerous as him. He barely can throw a ball in gym class let alone be mister danger."

"No, it's not Logan. It's Jett. I know Logan will never hurt me, it's just he is the spitting image of him and I-I can't-"

"Hey, hey." Kendall pulls James' body back, showing him he is here for him to lean on. "I will protect you, James. Jett will never lay a finger on you."

"But he already has." James lifts the sleeves of his shirt, showing Kendall the healed, but visible lines on his wrist.

With His eyes wide open with rage, Kendall tightens his embrace. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"No Kendall, I did them." James turns in his arms, using one hand to stoke Kendall's cheek. "I cut myself."

"James, I don't care if he had the knife or you did. The matter is he caused it."

"He was my boyfriend."

"So what!" Kendall yells, not understand why James is defending him. "He hurt you! I don't care if he is your father, brother, whatever. If he hurts you, I will kill him."

"Kendall, don't. This was last year."

"Then why are you still affected by it?" Kendall asks, pouting his hunter green eyes. "Why do you still think about your past boyfriend?"

"You don't understand, Kendall. Just, just forget about it." James tries to ends, but knowing Kendall, he knows Kendall will never let something likes this go.

"I do understand James." Kendall softly speaks to him. "I would do the same. If for any reason we break up, I will continue to think about you, wishing for whatever I did, you take me back, love me like I love you right now."

"Kendall, my relationship is more complicated than that."

"Then tell me about it. James." He kisses James' tear covered cheek. "I already cut first period with you. Why not cut second and third too."

James chuckles, smiling at his loving boyfriend. "You promise you won't be mad?"

"I can never be mad at you."

"No really Kendall. If you listen to my story, do you promise-"

"That I won't be mad." Kendall stokes James' cheek again reassuringly.

James takes a huge breath before starting. "I dated Jett last year and I thought he was the one for me. I thought no matter what happens, I have the one guy that I am supposed to love for the rest of my life. You know the mushy stuff like true love and stuff. But I guess the same didn't go for Jett.

"He was an asshole but never saw it. Carlos would notice scars, marks on my body that I would never notice. It was as if I was harming myself without knowing what I was doing."

He focuses his heavy eyes on the crusty tiles, counting the cracks that no one would care to look. His fingers mash together, nails digging into his skin.

"Don't James." Kendall folds his hands over James', stopping his self harming. He thumbs the red nail marks. "You don't have to hurt yourself. Jett is not here. He won't hurt you."

"No but everywhere I go, things remind me of him, the hurtful things he made me do... things I wanted to do." He shakes his head, the brown locks fly. "Did you know Jett has a tattoo of my name down his rib?" Kendall stares back, not wanting to respond. "I was happy. I was overjoyed because he loved me to the point where he would advertised our relationship but I found out otherwise. Carlos said he found out that it is a thing for guys to get tattoos of the names of desperate people who are willing have sex at the drop of a dime. I was a fuck toy to him. I was a slave and, and..." James cries; another tear falls. Kendall wipes it, lingering his warm hand on the cheek. "And he was right. I am a slave. I wanted to be locked up in his basement as long as it was his basement and I-I didn't even know he was treating me badly. I wanted it." James continues, eyes shut close, trying hold in his emotion but they still cascade out.

"James?" Kendall pauses, turning James' head to meet his eyes. "Do you think I will treat you like that?"

"What, no. Why do you ask?" James flips his hand over Kendall's.

"Because that is why my mom doesn't date. Katie and I set her up with a dozen guys but in the end it's he is not blonde or he doesn't have green eyes or he hates hockey. She would pick at the small things and eventually I realized she misses dad and no one will ever replace him in her heart after he passed away." Kendall confesses; eyes fill with sadness, mirroring James'.

"Kendall, I love you. I know you'll treat me right. I know you will be the boyfriend I thought Jett was; the one who will take my pain away."

"Then forget about Jett." Kendall forcefully interjects. "I will sit with you in this smelly bathroom stall every single time you see an asshole in a leather jacket until you know Jett is not a part of your life anymore."

The brunette coughs, a smile breaking in his lips as his sobbing slows down to mere sniffles. "Thank you Kendall."

"No problem. But next time we are hiding in the girl's bathroom. They have a couch."

James chuckles, wiping his mouth with his selves. "You're such a loser Kendall."

"At least I got you to laugh." Kendall says, James nodding afterward. Pulling his boyfriend closer, Kendall closes that gap, pressing their lips together. "Are we good? Are we going to get through this?"

James smiles that Kendall said "we" and not "you." Feeling incredible, he beams at his boyfriend for sticking by his side, solving his problem, being more than just a boyfriend; being his soul mate. "I love you." He leans in, kissing Kendall, hands grabbing onto Kendall's collar. Kendall continues, hands embracing his boyfriend's slim waist.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asks, feeling James flicking his top buttons off, sucking endearingly on his neck.

"We missed half of first period. No point in going to class that is ending in twenty."

"Wa-wait James." He pushes him off. "I don't want to do you if you are uncomfortable with it."

"You did it yesterday." James protests, easily unclipping the remaining buttons (not that Kendall is putting up much a fight), revealing the opal creamy skin.

"But that was before I found out-"

"You're not Jett." James exclaims, looking into Kendall's deep forest green eyes. "You're better than him. You're Kendall, my right boyfriend."

Kendall chucks a smile, feeling they stepped over a milestone, becoming closer. "And you're my James."

Hands roughing each other clothes, the two bashes against the small closed room, banging against the wall connect to neighboring stall where another one cries out his problems.

A leather jacket flushed in the toilet he is sitting on, legs pulled up to his chest as he cries onto his arms. His penned tattoo on his skin burns, the ink running down his red skin as if he's been scratching at the failed attempt. His throat closes with every inaudible sob, having only enough voice to rasp out three coarse words.

"They are perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>REAL LIFE:<strong> Carlos has a girlfriend named Sam? Not for long after Logan is through with it. No! Logan is not going to kill her, he is going to show how great sex with him is ;).

Please review. :)


	6. One Tenth of a Friend

Sorry if the chapter isn't up to par… Every passing week seems to be less and less sleep as I get more and more work -.-'

* * *

><p><strong>One Tenth of a Friend <strong>

Fourth period rolls by and Carlos resumes his extra credit job of working in the library. After not doing so well on his English test, the professor decided if Carlos helps out the library twice a week during his lunch period then he will boost up his grade. Carlos is fine with the arrangement. With all his extra circulars, drama club, Spanish Heritage Association, and Christian Society, adding one more to his list will only better his résumé for college. Hopefully, better it enough to where he can get accept to the school his brunette crush chooses, which will probably be Harvard or something of that level. It's a stretch but Carlos is an optimistic person.

"Here hon, reshelf these books in the drama section. I know how much you love reading drama and acting scripts." Ms. Collin, the librarian winks, pointing to the last neatly stack of books. She's nice to Carlos. Beside the fact that Carlos is the only assistant (out of five) that actually does his work, he regularly talks to her about his love for dramatic literature, the only form of English he is proficient at studying.

"Thanks Ms. Collin." Carlos smiles back, wrapping his arms under the bundle of six thick books. He grunts at the weigh but happily takes it, knowing Ms. Collin probably and practically hinted at him to sit in the corner and read the books instead of helping this time. That is the purpose of working in the library, right; to read and better his English?

One by one, Carlos flips through the pile, frowning that he read them already. Romero and Juliet, Macbeth, even The Five Great Dialogues by Plato, Carlos read them all.

"Carlos!" Carlos suddenly hears the sharp, inappropriately loud voice, turning his head. "You fucking asshole!" Logan yells, slapping the remaining three books in his hand.

"Logan, shhh." Carlos whispers, bending down to pick up the mess, disappointed that the covers to his precious books are bent and ruined. "Ms. Collin will yell at you for screaming. Whoa!"

The angry brunette fists the Latino's collar, dragging him to the farthest end of the room and slamming him against the wall. The books and papers in his hands fall to the ground between them.

"You knew Kendall and James would have sex in the bathroom and I'll be listening in the stall next to them. You've been against me this whole time! Pretending to be my friend, which I HATE you and then fuck with my mind, making me think that you actually care about me when you really want to see me suffer. Isn't that right?" Logan yells, slamming Carlos against the wall again, nearby picture frames fall, the glass covers shattering into pieces. Carlos fearfully looks around. Luckily Ms. Collin and other students are no where to be found.

"Logan, I didn't know James and Kendall would do that. I just wanted to help." He wheezes. Logan tightening his choke on assistant's neck. "Please Logie. I can't breath." Logan lets go, dropping the gasping Latino to the floor, holding on to his redden neck.

"Forget it. You were helping your _precious friend_, James. You were never helping me. You wanted me to lose everything. You wanted me to be some pathetic friendless, empty loser so you can write about it in some boring, stupid play." Logan cries, rationalizing pessimistically. He hammers his fist onto the short bookshelf, leaning over with his trembling head in his palms.

Slowly, Carlos pats Logan's shoulder, not even worrying about his pained neck. "Come sit." The weeping boy eventually nods his head, following Carlos to the empty, wooden table.

Folding his arms on the polished surface, Carlos watches Logan fidgeting in his seat with hands tucked under his thighs. Several minutes pass as Carlos depressingly watches tears slip down Logan's pale face thinking that he would do anything to lift the moping lips off. Even the hurtful, hateful scowls Logan used to give him are better then this. Logan being mad at him is better than Logan being miserable.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't know." Carlos whispers, sliding his seat closer to the table, watching Logan pick up his head. "I didn't know they would do that to you."

"Three times." Logan says at the same volume, eyes now glaring across the table. "They had sex three times in the dirty, disgusting bathroom and I was listening next to them the whole time in THE GERM INFESTED STALL!"

"Logan, I really am-"

"Three fucking time!" Logan repeats. "_Oh Kendall. Fuck me again so I will remember your dick and not Jett's_." He moans, exactly to his memory of the lovers. "_Ok Jamies. I'll be gently. NO! Fuck me HARDER, Kendy_!" Logan cries the dialogue, thrashing his legs under the table, kicking Carlos a few times.

Carlos picks up his legs, rubbing the contacted shins. "Logan, you have to stop thinking about them. You're going to hurt yourself."

"And this is better?" Logan straightens up in his seat, fingers vice gripping the edge of the table. "Whine to you about how much I hate James? How much I want to kill him? How jealous I am of him?" Logan cries, drops leaking more with each sentence. "Because I admit it ok? I am jealous of that perfect boyfriend stealing my best friend." Crying out his emotions, he rests his head on his folded arms.

"Logie. I know-"

"Don't you dare say 'I know how you feel' again because you don't. You don't have friends or anyone you really care about. You are lonelier than I am. So don't say that you can even be on my level." Logan spits, stabbing Carlos with every word just as painfully as the time they talked on Carlos' porch.

"I am in love with someone who won't talk to me." Carlos confesses again. "He turns the other way. He is in love with his best friend, even though he says he isn't but no matter how many times I cry for him to see me, to look at me, he walks away." Logan picks up his heavy head, sniffling through his sick nose. "I know how it feels because I am jealous of his best friend. He gets all of my crush's feelings and all of his time. And every single perfect word that slips from his mouth is meant for his best friend. I never even got a simple hello, the first word I learned in English. He never even taught me his hello."

Coughing to hold back his burst of emotions, Carlos blinks his red puffy eyes, leaning back against his chair for support. Logan just looks at him, speechless and frozen.

"Did you try to kill his best friend?" Logan asks, his mind reverting back to its hostile, satinic nature. "I have many plans on how to get rid of people."

Carlos shakes his head. "I love this guy. I would do anything for him. If he is in love with his best friend, I will drop my jealousy and help him get the one thing he wants. I love him, Logan."

Logan shakes his head. "If you love him you have to prove that you are better."

"I am trying. I have no friends because I gave up everyone just so he can get what he wants." Carlos says, starting to cry his own tears. "Oh my god. I have no friends!" Carlos realizes, crying more profusely.

"At least you have me."

Carlos looks up, surprise swimming in his watery, deep eyes. "What?" He wipes them.

"We are not friends but you are kind of something, I guess we are ten percent friends." Logan stumbles with his words.

"Friends?"

"Look, we are not friends." Logan emphasizes, crossing an X in the air. "You helped me so we are something. We are not friends but we are kind of similar, mock-friends if anything."

Carlos smiles even though Logan isn't a true friend at least they are something. "Thanks Logie." Carlos happily whispers.

"Yea, yea, don't think we are going to share lunch or be living together because we are NOT friends." Logan blushes, crossing his arms.

Carlos chuckles, playing with his thumbs, thinking about how wonderful it is to hear Logan say "we" and "friends" in the same sentence even though it is not exactly "we are friends."

"Hey Logie." Carlos calls, walking over to the other side of the table as a plan pops in his head.

"Sit back down! We are not going to hug." Logan scoots to the other seat, watching Carlos get closer. "We are definitely NOT going to kiss."

"Relax Logie." Carlos says, bending down to whisper his idea into Logan's ear. Logan's eyes gleams brightly at Carlos' plan.

"What! Really?" He jumps up, hugging Carlos.

"I will do anything for you."

...

Outside the building, the wind breezes through the vacant parking lot. Rarely do people go to the jungle of SUV and trunks in between classes. Passing is only five minutes long. To go to and from would make any student late to class but if you're already late and skipping, why not relax in the empty lot? It is after all, bare and peaceful.

"A bunny." James calls, pointing to a stray cloud in the sky. He snuggles in his lover's arms watching the sky in the back of Kendall's truck, letting his lover take long whiffs of his hair. He giggles to the ticklish breaths, wiggling closer into Kendall's body. "Stop it Kendall." He whines, playing tug of war with the blonde's shirt.

"I can't help it. You're smell too good, even after sex." Kendall chuckles, taking a final scent of their aftermath. "I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"And so did the guy in the stall next to us." James exclaims, laughing. "He was moaning loudly, trying to hide his crying if I may add. I bet he was happy that we are loud, dirty talkers."

Kendall shakes his head and ruffles with the locks he's been intoxicated with. "And you with huge obnoxious ego. Just because you're James Diamond doesn't mean you are that great in the sack or in the stall."

"Shut up Kendall." He says; each word laces with a giggle. "So, what do you see in the sky?" The brunette asks, returning back to their simple game. Kendall rubs his chin as if he is in deep thought.

"That one." He points straight up, fixated on the piercing light.

"That is the sun, Kendall." James observes, creating a visor with his free hand.

"You said, what do I see in the sky and that is what I see." He counters smugly. "And you have to ask what I think I saw."

"Fine." The actor rolls his hazel eyes. "What do you see?"

"A diamond." He smirks.

"Gosh Kendall. You're even dumber than I am. I told you that is the sun."

"No, Jamies." Kendall moves the arm under James to prop him on his flannel covered body, connecting their eyes. "What you see is the sun. What I see is James Diamond. The sky is below his limit." Kendall says, linking their lips together. Arms and legs wrap around each other, thanking god that no one is in the parking lot to see them.

"I don't want to be above the sky."

"Why not? You want everyone to see you, to know who you are." Kendall pouts, feeling his corny pick up line failing.

"I don't need everyone to know me." He shakes his head, the strands of brown hair flicking side to side. "I only want you." Kendall smiles, knowing that they are perfect for each other; a pair of corny boys in love.

"Forever and always?" Kendall holds his pinky out, embarrassing his boyfriend.

"You are such a loser. No wonder I was your first." James laughs, a smile shines on his lips at the childish gesture. He wraps his pinky around Kendall's anyways and dives his head closer to Kendall. "Forever and always, Kendork."

"Loser."

"Eyebrows."

"Vain."

"Just kiss already!" James yells, crushing their lips.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>'Cause I been missing  
>You by my side, yeah<em>

"Shoot!" Kendall grabs his vibrating phone, looking apologetic at his boyfriend. James shrugs his shoulder, waiting for Kendall to pick it up. "Hey Logan, what's up? … I'm in the parking lot with James, why? … Ummm wait a sec." He turns, facing his boyfriend, gritting his teeth.

"Go have lunch with him. I had you for three periods. I can survive lunch without you." Holding his palm to the speaking end, Kendall mouths "are you sure," following by James nodding his head.

"Sure, Logan. I'll meet you in a sec." He hangs up his phone, returning his desiring gaze to his boyfriend. "Are you sure you can survive without me?"

"Sure Kendall." He rolls his eyes again, batting his long eyelashes. "I don't need my strong boyfriend all the time. I have friends too. Actually, I should hang out with Carlos. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Well, you have fun with your best friend who happens to be in love with my best friend. Weird right?" Kendall says, jumping from the side of his truck.

"I don't think-"

"You don't have to lie."

"It's very weird why Carlos is in love with your crazy, anal friend… sorry." James retracts, watching Kendall pats the creases in his clothes.

"No problem. Logan is weird. I'm the only one that can live with and enjoy his insanity." He chuckles, holding out his hand for James to climb out. "I guess opposite attract?"

"Right. I am handsome and you're ugly." James plays, earning a playful push from Kendall.

"You are so full of yourself." Kendall adds, whipping James back in his arms. "But I love you." He kisses James roughly before breaking free. "See you later?"

"Forever and always."

* * *

><p>GRRR! Idk anymore. Kames is corny and cute. Cargan is manipulative and cute. Which is cuter? Lol XDXDXD Why ask when I know the answer ;] lol anyways, time to catch up some sleep =].<p>

Please review =]


	7. Your Real Friends

This was a hard chapter to write with a lot of things happening. Crazy lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Real Friends<strong>

"Hey Logainator." Kendall dashes to his friend across the loud, hectic lunchroom. Logan waves back full of energy, not even phased at that annoying nickname. Kendall pants, a bright shine on his lips, happy to see his friend.

"Here Kendall." Logan pushes one of the tray in his hand to his tall friend. "I was thinking we eat outside today. It is a lovely day, perfect for outside activities and outside related stuff like, like-"

"Eating?"

"Exactly." Logan snaps his finger, being overtly cheerful. "Like eating because eating is outside. Let's go Kendall." Logan tugs Kendall's arm, unable to budge him.

"Wait, Logan." The shorter boy tenses, slowly turning around, thinking his friend sees through him, through his plan. "You knew I love eating outside."

Logan breathes out the long gulp of heavy air. Luckily, Kendall does not spoiled the plan exactly.

"But you hate the sun, bugs and outside stuff. We can eat indoor. I don't mind." Kendall effectively pulling Logan to one of the vacant clean table.

"No I love outside stuff. I love umm what normal people do in the sun like video games and boring stuff." Logan counters, his argument dying of reasons.

Kendall cocks a brow at him and his lack of social skills. "You need to get out more, Logain."

"Then let's start now. Please Kendall. I want to have lunch under the carcinogenic sunlight and on the gum infested playground stomped by annoying stupid jocks." Logan tries to convince his friend, failing miserably again.

Kendall chuckles a bit at the brunette's incessant determination, shaking his head. "Fine Logan, we can eat outside on the disgusting playground."

A smile instantly blooms on Logan's lips; a loud yes screaming in his big head. "Let's go Kendall!"

Leaping five steps ahead of him, Logan dashes through the doors, searching for the perfect place for them to eat, somewhere close and secret, aka the planned location.

"This way Logan." Kendall directs, pointing to the empty tables on the grass lawn.

"No, no. I know a better place to eat, some place special." Logan pulls him in the opposite direction, getting farther and farther from the designated eating area. Kendall confusingly raises his bushy eyebrows, feeling his friend tugging him faster with a strength he did not know Logan possess.

"Logan, where are we going?" Kendall's voice gets louder, his eyes focusing on the cement ground. After two sharp turns, Kendall digs his feet into the ground, holding Logan in place. "What are you looking for, Logan?"

"A good place to eat that is not too dirty or natural." Logan repeats, noticing Kendall's bored, out of patience green eyes. He bites his bottom lip.

Kendall sighs, wiping his forehead with his free hand. "Come on Logan. Let's go eat inside. You didn't have to find a place outside just because I like eating outside." Kendall states calmly, holding back the annoyance he and Logan know is building up.

Giving up, feeling ashamed that he doesn't know the layout of the school after two years being here, Logan follows his leader back the same path to the front gates.

"Mmm ... Your lips are so soft." Logan turns around, his smirk grows on his lips, staring at a couple making out behind the dumpster.

"Stop... Ge... Mmm."

"Logan, come on. What are you-" Kendall turns around, eyes pinned on two guys against the wired fence. His eyes are wide open, pupils dilate with surprise and anger. The tray, dropping from his cold hands, crashes to the floor, milk spilling everywhere; his mouth is opened slightly, just enough room for anger to expell from his lips.

"James, teach me how to be man." Kendall eyes the flailing arms locked behind his lover's back against the wall.

"Car... Sto..." Kendall fists his hands, listing to every muffled sound from his adulterous boyfriend's lip.

"I will fuck you harder than Kendall and Jett combine."

"That's at!" The two boys turn around. James' eyes copy Kendall's scared ones, gasping at Kendall's unfortunate timing. Carlos turns only to meet with Kendall's fist. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kendall yells, picking up the Latino, slamming him against the rusty dumpster, punching his stomach one more time, and getting a pained grunt from the small boy. "That is my boyfriend you're kissing." He tosses Carlos across the narrow alley, the caramel body rolling three times, scratching against the rough ground.

"No stop it, Kendall." James throws his arms around his boyfriend. Logan stand on the side, his devious smirk hiding the secret laughter.

"You are fucking defending him." Kendall points to the bleeding student. Scratches litter down the tan strong arms and legs. "You wanted to kiss him didn't you?"

"No! No, Kendall! I only love you." James yells, tears welling in his eyes.

"No, you're lying." Carlos coughs, trying sit up.

Logan smiles satanically, eating from his bag of carrot sticks as if he is watching a "feel good" movie.

"You're lying James." Carlos repeats. "You told me you wanted my dick up you bony ass."

"What are you doing, Carlos?" James whispers, seeing the steam boiling in Kendall's face and feeling the blonde pushes his arms off of him.

"I can't hide it and neither can't you, James! You love-"

Kendall jumps foreword, giving Carlos a lasting kick in his stomach. Tears and grunts expel from the hurt Latino as he rests in a fetal position, clutching his stabbed stomach.

"Stop it, Kendall!" James grabs his wrist, trying to pull the stoned teen away from the coughing boy on the ground. "He is going to die if you keep it."

"Beat up the stupid Mexican!"

"Shut up Logan!" Kendall flicks James' hand off, throwing his arms in the air frustratingly. "Everyone just shut the fuck up!"

Trembling, James tries to reach for his boyfriend to only be shrug off like a speckle of dust on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

"But Kendall, I'm your-"

"Liar! You fucking lied. Forget forever and ever. You are a fucking whore."

Shaken with every single piercing word, James' eyes swells up, his body frozen in place. "Kendall, I am not with Carlos. I am with you."

"For now. Wait until tonight when you are chained up in his basement." Kendall spits, knowing well which buttons to press to send him over the edge.

"Ke-Ke-"

"Judt forget about it." Kendall swiftly walks away, leaving everything behind; his anger fueling his brisk pace. He quickly gets away, hearing faint sobbing gradually disappearing and heavy laughter from his friend getting louder.

He jumps in the back of his truck, laying spreaded out on the metal surface od the trunk, an arm covering his eyes. He doesn't want to admit it but he knows it is over. The part of his life with James, the part where minutes ago in the exact same spot, James was in his arms. How can James lie to him, faking a whole relationship, having sex with him in the bathroom and sex with his best friend behind the dumpster? Aren't there boundaries? Isn't there a rule to date one person and be faithful to that one person?

"I spy with my brown eyes someone happy with blonde hair." Kendall slowly lifts his arms, the invading light burning his eyes, Logan's face coming into view. He flops the forearm back on his face, groaning loudly. "God Kendall, you suck at this game. The answer is you."

Logan nudges his shoulder, still bearing his vindictive grin. "Look on the bright side, Kendall. Now we can hang out more and do the stuff we love to do like reading books, watching science documentaries and going to science symposium. Those were some good times weren't they?"

Mumbling through his closed teeth, Kendall slides Logan hand off his shoulder.

"What Kendall? I can't hear you."

"Just leave me alone." He throws his arms to his side, staring up at the bright sun in the sky. Even feeling the warm rays is not helping him feel any better about himself.

"But you're single now. Thinking all the things you can do with the boys again." Logan points to himself, nodding his head rapidly. Kendall tilts his head, staring at Logan with incredulous eyes, knowing "with the boys" means with the one and only Logan Mitchell. "We can go to-"

"Logan if you say the science fair one more time, I am going to flip out." The blonde finally explodes at his friend, scooting up to leaning against the front . "Ten minutes were all it took for me to break up with James, Logan. Can't you have a bit of sympathy and just shut up for a moment or a day even. Normal people aren't this oblivious." He threads his fingers through his sweaty hair, getting his digits stuck in the unknown tangled knots.

Logan drops his eyes, scooting closer to kendall. "Do you want me to get you something eat?"

"No. I rather you leave me alone." He tugs his hand through, strands of the golden locks dangling from his pale fingers. "Please, Logan. Just give me a moment alone. I need some time to think and ..."

"Sure Kendall. But are we up for some-" He stops, noticing the evil glare Kendall shoots at him. "You know, I'll be in the lunchroom, buddy. Come join me after you finish thinking about James, which shouldn't be long. He is a cheating asshole anyways." Logan jumps the side of the car, dashing back to his educational haven.

...

A book in hand, a gleeful smile lays on his face as he sits there merrily reading a book, The Art of War. Pointless to read now that Logan won but Logan didn't expected to win so soon. He snickers, turning the page after reading how to manipulate the enemies and innocent people to do his bidding.

"So true." Logan laughs at the parts telling him how to uses words to make someone feel guilty enough for him to willingly work for him. "Stupid, naive people. I can't believe there are retards that are easily controlled like that." Logan laughs again, a grin on his face.

"Hi-hi mm Logie." Logan groans at the stuttered sentence, eyes perch over his book, looking at Carlos across from him. The Latino sits down slowly, holding his face with one hand and his stomach with the other. Logan smiles a bit, holding back a laugh; oh how much pleasure he gets from seeing that boy covered in black and blues'. "Hmm, Congrats." Carlos says with a pained voice.

"I always win. That is why I am better than you." Logan says with no remorse for the boy's condition. If Carlos is going to drop dead right now, Logan would not even be fazed by it. "You should get checked. So go to the nurse and leave."

"Actually Logie, I was hoping you can check out my bruises since you are going to be a doctor."

"Why would I care if you're hurt?" He spats, closing his book, angrily glaring at Carlos; the same glare Kendall had when Carlos was making out with James. "I don't like you."

"But-" Carlos grunts agains, tightening his arm on his stomach. "But we are friends." He cries.

"First off we are not friends. I told you that. God! You are so stupid Carlos. And second I don't need you anymore. James is dead to me and so are you." Logan flicks his hands shooing Carlos away.

"Was I nothing to you?" Carlos whimpers, eyes swirling with tears. "I know you don't care much about me but do you really think nothing of me?"

"Are you deaf or stupid? I never liked you. You are here to help me get rid of James and now that James is gone, you are gone." Logan opens his book, returning to the page he stopped it. Carlos stares dumbfounded at him. "You can leave now. No one wants you now that you're useless."

"Fuck you Logan!" Carlos, finally standing up to him, grabs the book and throws it across the lunchroom. Everyone's heads turn to them after hearing an alarming echo from the book.

"Hey! That is my book!"

"And that was my first kiss!" Carlos gets up, slamming his fist on the table; his anger overshadowing the strong pain all over his body. "I kissed my best friend just so you can have your best friend and I don't get a thank you or something?"

"Well you got to hang out with me, you fucking lonely drama geek." Carlos clutches his teeth, raising a fist in the air. Logan watches him, waiting for the strike. "What? You can't hit me, you pussy?"

"I love you!" Carlos bluntly confesses. "I wasted my first kiss just to lose my best friend and you are acting as if it is nothing."

"And what? You expected your first kiss to be with me?"

Carlos lows his hand, a tear falls from his discolored face. "I never expected it but I wished you would be my first."

Logan raises an eyebrow, coldly staring at the sobbing teen. "Go dream something else. You are a loser and no one will date you. As if I would ever kiss a boy like you, a freaking pawn pushed around in the world. That is why you kissed James. You are easy to control. So don't blame me for you losing your sacred virgin lips because you are weak. I just don't care."

"Of course you don't care. You never cared but I hope you would care about me after I helped you but I guess I was wrong. You will never be a good person." Carlos cries, sniffling through his red nose. "I don't know what I saw in you. Now all I see is a selfish asshole who is willing to do anything to get what he wants." Carlos says before he turns around, walking back the same way he came in.

"I still win and that is all that matters!" Logan yells loud enough to know Carlos hears him. He returns to sitting down on the chair, crossing leg in a victorious position. "I have everything I want."

* * *

><p>Sorry if the chapter isn't up to par. I found this chapter was harder to write than the other chapters. *Sigh, and sorry Corey. I wanted to update sooo much sooner but gr :( I hope it is not toooooo rushed and fast. =[<p>

And omg, meanie Logan is mean. Why can't he be nice and kiss Carlos' Boo-Boo lol.

Please Review =]


	8. An Empty Swing

Lol Big Time Rush cussing is hot. Even Carlos cussing is adorable.

BEST FRIENDS EVERYBODY! BEST FRIENDS COME ON! ;] Oh Carlos. You are the reason why world peace is possible.

* * *

><p><strong>An Empty Swing<strong>

_Sometimes a body to lean on is what a boy needs. Never expressed, never asked for but every once in a while a boy needs that support to cry on; even strongest of man breaks over time. Everyone needs something to lean on even if he is the one that everyone leans on for strength. _

_Finding solace in the barren park, a single boy sits on the middle swing of a set of three, rocking back and forth inches at a time; his feet never leaves the ground. He leans forward, arms wrapped around the two steel chains hoisting the rubber seat with a somber expression on his face. It's been like this for the last three years. On the same autumn day, this blonde returns to the park, sitting on the swing in the desolate park. _

_"Is this seat taking?" The blonde's eyes zone to the speaker, burning with hostility. _

_"Yes it is." He answers although the boy already jumped on the seat, swinging to heights the other teen has not reached yet. "Hey! I said the seat is taken."_

_"Huh? Sorry, what? I can't hear you." The annoying brunette shouts, beaming a smile at him "Say, what is your name Mr. Tall Blonde and Eyebrows?" He asks, his voice bouncing each time he crosses the static teen. _

_"It's Kendall. And I would appreciate if you leave." _

_"What? I still can't hear you blondie." The other shouts. "Come up here and maybe I can hear you better." _

_Frustrated, Kendall thrusts his body on the seat, rocketing himself to the annoyance's height. "I would appreciate if you leave. I rather be alone." _

_"What? I am good looking." He states, still pretending that he can't hear Kendall. "Thanks. But just to let you know, a guy named Kendall said that first. And he is really cute."_

_"Why are you so full of yourself to me? I don't even know you." Kendall asks, climbing up to the other's position in the air. _

_"I'm James Diamond and I'm full of myself because that is the only way to impress someone as good looking as you." _

_Kendall chuckles, planting his feet into the rubber padded ground. James follows, slowing down to a complete stop. "What, no more swing?" James pouts, leaning on the metal chain, staring at the crackling blonde. _

_"That's funny Diamond. The whole morning, I've been moping and you thought I am good looking? If that's the case then I must be the world best looking model/actor in the world." Kendall jokes, laughing so hard tears are falling. _

_"I'm not denying it." James simply answers. "But what were you moping about?" _

_Kendall snaps back from his laughter, realizing his reason for coming to the park in the first place. "Nothing. You don't have to worry about it." He sighs and stares up at the cloudless sky. _

_"You're still the best looking model. Actor? Yea, you need help. You suck at acting." James comments, a chuckle follows his words. _

_"Thanks for the insult but I rather not tell a stranger my problems." He returns to rocking in his seat, his face dropping back down._

_James exhales and gently swings. "Did you know I come to the park to think? Everyone thinks I am a loser and maybe I am but the park is where I can be happy." Kendall looks up at James' face. "I feel safe here. I feel like my mom and dad aren't divorce. That I am still a part of a perfect family." James stops and beams at the blonde. "Don't psychoanalyze me as if I am a freak and say I'm regressing to when I was a kid who runs away to the park." Kendall laughs a smile at that._

_"Don't worry. I won't make fun of you if you promise not to make fun of me." James nods his head. Taking a deep breath, Kendall begins his story. "Three years ago, my dad passed away and it was painful on my family. My mom talked about depression and committing suicide in her sleep. She thought I don't hear her, but I did. And my sister, she's thirteen now but back then, she would cry every night, bribing God to give us him back. She picked that up from our mother. Everyday, they would cry together, whispering things like I will be a better mother if I get my husband back or I will stop conning people and make friends if I get daddy back." Kendall sniffles, fruitlessly trying to hold back his tears. "Things like that and it hurts, you know? How can I live if my family is breaking? How can I break if everyone is broken? That is why I have to strong, for my mom and for my sister. They need me and I need somewhere to go to just cry." _

_"I'm sorry Kendall." James' head falls. _

_"No, it's alright. The park is as much mine as it is your but..." Kendall sighs long and slowly. "I remember when I would swing on this swing and my dad with little Katie in his arms would challenge me to see who can go higher. He would be racing me in your swing." _

_"Oh sorry." James hops off instantly, rubbing the back of his neck, biting his lower lip. _

_"Nah." Kendall smiles. "You can use to." Kendall offers even though James doesn't budge an inch, standing frozen in place, feeling like jerk. "Racing to catch up to you back there reminded me of the happy times I had with my dad. So thanks. This is the first time in a while I'm happy on the day my dad passed away." _

_"No problem, I guess." He answers, still having a bit of guilt in him. _

_"Stop it James. Stop beating yourself and just be your egomaniac self. It's a lot more attractive than you being depress." _

_James chuckles, shaking his head, a grin growing on his flawless face. "Are you hit on me, on the day your dad died?" _

_"I don't know. Is there any other hot guy in the park to hit on?" Kendall rhetorically asks, waving his finger for James come to him. "You know my dad used to push Katie and me on the same swing. We would giggle and have so much fun. I wish I can just go back to when everything was as easy as that." _

_Suddenly, Kendall groans, feeling James jumping into his lap. _

_"What are you doing, James?" Kendall shrieks. James doesn't answer right a way but instead he propels them in the air, kicking the ground. "James, jump off. This is dangerous." _

_"Isn't this what you wanted?" James kicks the floor hard, reaching half of his usual height. "To have someone in your arms, pretending your dad is stand right there behind us, pushing a smile on your face as the wind makes you giggle?" Kendall does in fact giggles, wrapping his arms around James' waist, leaning on his back and helping him kick themselves to reach higher heights. "Whoa! This is the highest I ever gotten." James exclaims gleefully. Kendall laughs, and for a split second at their max point suspending in the open air, he stares at James' smile. _

_"Thank you James."_

...

He sighs, thinking that sitting in the same middle seat doesn't help him. His cold, uncovered lap casts a frigid feeling over his body. How times has changed. He once wished for the desolate park to be his rock but now he just wishes he has that special someone to be here.

"Is this seat taken?" Kendall hears the cocky voice, his frown evaporating. He turns his head, forgetting all of his trouble, ready to love him again until he notices it's not the guy he hopes for.

"No really Kendall. Did you see someone sit here because I rather sit on a swing no one sat on yet?" Kendall glares at his complaining friend, before he returns his lost eyes to the ground. "Never mind. I'll disinfect it." Logan disregards, pulling out a pair of gloves and alcohol pads from his butt pocket. Annoyed, Kendall fists the chains, rolling his eyes, listening to the squeaky clean sounds his germophobic friend makes. "Good. Now I can sit on whatever this thing is." Logan states, jumping on the plank, smiling at Kendall.

Kendall, wanting to be alone, gets up and moves one swing down. "What! No Kendall! Sit back in that seat. I don't want to clean another one."

"What are you doing here, Logan? I told you I wanted to be alone." Kendall yells across the swing set, his rage growing in his body.

"Yea, on Friday. You said to give you a day and today is Sunday. So it is perfectly fine to talk to you." Logan explains cut and dryly.

"How did you find me? You hate the park." Kendall observes the thick kitchen gloves, hospital mask and the plastic cover Logan placed over the swing. "And no one wears that to the park."

"Well, I am sorry for trying to cheer up my friend when he is down. Do you know how hard I am trying to make you happy? I'm in the god damn park for crying out loud. Does it look like I am a daddy with three kids because there is no other reason for me to be here except for you?" Logan yells back intensely. "God Kendall."

Sighing a huge bubble of air, Kendall drops his head. "I'm sorry Logan. I guess my break up shocked me more than I thought. I actually thought James was the one for me, you know, the one I can see myself living with. I can't believe how stupid I am, falling in love with an actor. He probably knows how to act his way through any boyfriend, heck I don't even know if Carlos in the only other guy he's dating." Kendall turns his head, angrily groaning at Logan. The callous brunette cleans the middle swing, a smile happily slapped on his mask covered face. "Are you even listening, Logan?"

"Of course I am." Logan jumps on the newly cleaned swing, beam contently. "You hate the douche bag-"

"Stop calling him names!" Kendall gets fed up with Logan's attitude towards his ex-boyfriend. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because you hate him. The asshole cheated on you with his best friend." The park suddenly gets colder, a gust of wind stealing away Kendall's warmth. He sits there, feeling more alone than ever. "Why are you trying so hard, pretending that James is better than what he is? He cheated on you. He wasn't acting or pretending. He was having sex with Carlos, knowing it will kill you."

Kendall stiffens his tears, listening to Logan's sharp words. He knows everything his genius of a friend is saying is true but he doesn't want to believe it or he wants to pretend it never happened. Which ever one Kendall wants to do doesn't help him feel better or more comfortable with the fact that James broke their relationship.

"Why don't we do something fun and forget about him? I bet you'll love going to the library." Logan smiles excitedly, his legs bouncing on the elastic matting.

Kendall shakes his head, mumbling under his breathing. "I got to go fix this." He jumps off, making a run for the gate.

"Wait, Kendall. The library is this way." Logan grabs Kendall's arm, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I'm not going to the library." Kendall flicks Logan's arm unsuccessfully as Logan grips him with both of his hands now. "Get off Logan! I am going to James' house and make things right."

"He is a douche bag! He cheated on you once. Who says he won't cheat on you again?"

"I say!" Kendall answers, playing tug-a-war with the tiny brunette. "And he won't."

"How do you know? James is a lying, conning, fucking actor that will never be more than a cheating bastard!"

"But I loves him!"

"I love you!" Shocked, Kendall loses his balance, falling on top of Logan. He stares at the blushing boy under him, blood rushing to his face gradually.

"What?" He stutters, confusion swimming in his bottle green eyes as he slowly crawls to the side. Sitting cross legged, Kendall watches his friend trying miserably to hold his tears. "What are you saying, Logan?"

Logan rises, covering his head with the palms of his pale hands.

"Logan, what did you say?" Kendall commands sternly.

"I love you, ok?" Logan yells back. "Over the last few days, watching you and James being happy together makes me sick. I hate that pretty perfect boy. Why can't you see that I am even more perfect for you?" He cries. The park covers them with a tense tarp, blowing unwanted heavy air at the boys. "I'm better than James. I'm smarter, I definitely will get into any college I want or you want. I am meticulous. You will never find a speck of dust on your clothes if we live together. And I will pleasure you. Not sexually but in the best way possible, sharing intelligent conversations with you. Why can't you see I am better; alpha perfection?"

Kendall, eyes wide open, sits there unable to process his thought. "You wanted to marry me?"

"No!" He stutters, fisting his hands. "I don't want to marry you but I want to be the one that makes you happy, not James. I will stick by you everyday, all day, the perfect boyfriend."

Kendall, still shocked, shakes his head. "Logan..." He starts gently. "I don't want you to be my boyfriend. You are perfect but not perfect for me. I need someone I can connect with."

"So you won't be my boyfriend because I won't have sex with you?"

"God Logan! Stop hiding under your rock and look around. You can't solve life as if it is a math problem. Sex does not equal boyfriend. I'm not that kind of person and I don't care if I never have sex with James again. I love him because to me, he is perfect." He yells, patting his lap as he gets up.

"So... This is it?" Logan starts, his voice staggers somberly. "I been trying so hard to get you, realizing that I am perfect for you and you just flick me because some pretty cheating boy pleasures you well? That's not a relationship Kendall. That is a sexual release. What we have is a relationship; what we have is a boyfriend relationship. Why can't you accept it?"

"Why can't you? James is not a sexual release. He is more than you will ever know, heck more than I will ever know. Did you know James is the first person I talked to about my dad? He actually listened and comforted me."

"You could have talked to me." Logan puffs his cheeks immaturely, returning to his seat on the swing. He shifts sharply, trying to fix his crossed legs on the small plank. "I would have listened and comforted."

"No you wouldn't. I tried talking to you before." Kendall explains, taking his swing. "And I know you as well as you know me. You would have said 'people die all the time. Get over it and let's go to the museum of dead people to get over your dad' or something like that. And don't lie, Logan. That is what you would say." Kendall points his stern finger at him. Logan shakes his head, knowing that that is exactly what he would have said. "I need someone that will hold me intimately and whisper in my ear that everything will be fine. I need someone next to me that makes me feel confident about myself. Not confident like I can lead the hockey team to the championship but confident like I can be Kendall, a boy who has secret insecurities. And I need someone who can kick my ass some time." Kendall chuckles, a smile flashing on his lips as he remembers events from the last three months. "You can't say that you can be that person, Logan."

Logan exhales, head falling as he slowly rocks the swing. "But what other person can I be? There is no one else I can try to be."

"What do you mean by the only person you can be?" Kendall quickly asks.

Logan sighs again, biting his lower lip. "You can't deny I have only one friend, Kendall. It's not like I am the most popular guy that can pick up anyone I want. I was, been hoping that if I grow up, I will have you because we been together so long, that time together is more important than short, superficial crushes."

"It is important Logan but that just proves how much we belong as friends. If we been friends for twelve years, don't you think we are perfect as friends for the rest of our lives?"

Understanding, Logan nods his head, tears streaming down his flat dimples. "But what about me?"

"You will always be my best friend, soul mate to the end."

"No I mean who can I love?" Logan turns, facing Kendall with his fallen eyes. "After I found out you're dating James, the first thing I thought was I am losing my best friend but I also realized I have no one that loves me that I can love back. You look so perfect with James that every time I think about you two, I feel more and more lonely; that I never will know what love is." Logan finally confesses, crying into his palms. Suddenly his body is propelling into the air, the swing vibrating to his loud screams. "What are you doing?" He fearfully shouts, his white arms wrap around the chains for dear life. "Kendall, stop it! I'm going to die!"

"This' what love feels like." Kendall pushes harder; the brunette climbing to dangerous heights. "You realize that opening yourself up gives you the change to fall but the moment you open your eyes, you never want to stop flying."

Logan's eyes flicker, the brisk air burning his pupils. His stomach cringes with every arch, the vomiting feeling creeps into his dry throat. But the moment he returns to top, getting an overview of the giant park, he shouts gleefully. "I'M FLYING!"

Kendall chuckles, smiling that his friend grew a bit and learning something school doesn't teach. "Kick your legs, Logan!" Kendall jumps in his own swing, racing the beginner to his elevation. They share a smile, letting the wind slow them down to the middle static state. "That is love, Logan. That is the rush you feel when someone is in love with you. What I felt when I was with James."

"Thanks Kendall but the only feeling of love I can get now is from this swing." Logan jokes, chuckling even though he knows it hurts saying it.

"Well, tell me. I know you never thought about it but try and describe the perfect guy for you." Kendall gently swings, using his whole body, parallel to the ground.

"It's a bit crude but actually I did think of a perfect boyfriend before I realized perfect is not possible and I should go after you. So don't laugh ok?" Logan quickly asserts, blushing his round dimples. Kendall nods. "I want a guy that can and will stick by me even with all of my quirks and I know I have a lot. My parents and doctors said so. So I know the guy is impossible."

Kendall snickers, a name popping into his head. "That's it?"

"No. I want him to be sweet, tender even. I need someone to show me that there is more to life than being grounded." Logan tries to swing, kicking the ground, experimenting. "And I need him to just love me." The last line sounds as if it stabbed the brunette, hoarse and painfully truthful. "I will do anything just to find someone that just loves me, truly loves me that I can love back."

Kendall unexpectedly bursts into laughter, his flailing legs countering the wave, the swing jumping erratically.

"What is so funny?" Logan commands, his face filled with anger and confusion.

"You are. There is a guy that is hopelessly in love with you, well was hopelessly in love with you." Kendall answers, being vague and indirect.

"Right. There is no one that loves or loved me Kendall and you know it. You don't have to lie."

"You know for the last few years, you did have someone following you, obviously announcing his love to you but you never noticed."

"And who was that?"

"Carlos." Kendall simply answers as if it was the easiest response. "That boy would write poems with your name, sing songs about you, heck I think the play is about loving you but you're in love someone else."

"Don't play with me Kendall." Logan assertively cuts in, rationalized if Kendall is right. "Carlos basically used me for his creative outlet."

"No that is not true." Kendall shakes his head. "That boy loved you before you know what happened. I heard him say 'I love you' to you, at you so many times but you never listened. You would brush him off but I guessed that was because you never wanted a boyfriend."

Logan reflects, feeling remorse about everything. His accursed photographic memory now floods him with clips of the past, killing him. Flashes of every single time Carlos said those three words wounds him more with what happened on Friday stabbing him for the over kill. "I am such an ass." He shakes his aching head, pinching his nose. "Why did I have to be an ass to him?"

"It's ok Logan. You shouldn't beat yourself up. It isn't your fault." Kendall comforts him unsuccessfully. "You did not know Carlos is a cheating asshole that chased after you while having sex with James. So I guess, you should be happy that Carlos didn't break your heart."

"But I broke his and my one chance at a relationship." Logan continues wallowing, his tired eyes well up. "I am an idiot!"

"Logan!" Kendall yells. "Carlos and James are cheaters. They are liars and they played us. So this is not your fault!"

"I forced Carlos to kiss James!" Logan finally blurts. Silence breaks in, an eerie creek sounds from the chains. What were minute details of the desolate park are now visual.

"What?"

"I forced Carlos to make out with James so you will get jealous and after that, he came to me and I basically told Carlos to fuck off." Logan cries out in one long breath, panting afterward as if he ran a marathon. "I am sorry Kendall and I was stupid. I am so sorry that I ruined your relationship but look on the bright side, I lost my chance too."

"Are you fucking retarded?" Kendall's face burns up blood red. "This isn't a pity contest of who loses more." He gets up and turns around to the gate.

"Wait Kendall. Where are you going?"

"To get back my boyfriend. I suggest you do the same if you can stop being an ass." Kendall quickly dashes off, leaving Logan quietly swinging alone.

He sniffles, contemplating if Carlos would even want him now after everything. But even with his doubts, he starts swing higher, hoping that there might be an small chance Carlos still loves him. At the end of the motion, Logan jumps off, brushing his thighs.

"Dramatic irony isn't it, Carlos? I can't believe I'm going after you this time."

* * *

><p>Umm... Sorry. Grr lol. I hope this wasn't too rushed. I had to get Kendall and Logan's feelings out while getting Logan to fall for Carlos. I hope it was ok even though I think I rushed it :(. I'm a bad writer T.T<p>

btw, check out my post "Logan's response to a stranger entering his dressing room" on Tumblr. I don't like advertising but lol, I REALLY like this post. My tumblr account is the same name as my fanfiction account. =]

Please review. :)


	9. Higher Than the Sky

Two more chapters after this. :( But this chapter and the next, especially the next one, are my favorites. ;)

And sorry for the long wait but I kept adding to this chapter… just for you ;]. I hope you like it :).

* * *

><p><strong>Higher Than the Sky<strong>

"I'm sorry, Donald."

"It's Kendall, Mrs. Diamond." The blonde corrects her for the hundredth time this month; twice in the same conversation. He groans in the back of his tired mind, hands ready to pinch his aching forehead. "Donald is my middle name."

"Are you sure?" Kendall gives the confused mother another nod, trying to control his patience. "I don't believe you. Kendall is a girl's name. It has to be a middle name. I'll tell your mother her mistake and fix your name right away."

"Ok, Mrs. Diamond." The teen gives up; ten minutes into the conversation and Kendall still didn't get his answer. "But is James home? I really need to talk to him."

"Oh, ooh. So you're THE Kendall." She crosses her arms, leaning all of her weight on one leg, tapping the other. Kendall grits his teeth, giving her a weak smile. "And I guess I assumed you're a girl from your name. I can't give my son's boyfriend a make-up set now although you can benefit from the ache treatment..." She deeply studies his confused face. "And the night cream and, you know what, forget it. You need the make-up kit. Pretend to be surprise on your birthday."

"Mrs. Diamond!" He forcefully shouts, shocking the CEO of Diamond Make-Up. "I really need to know where James is. I need to talk to him. Please tell me he is home."

"Umm..." Her eyes waver to the staircase behind her. "James is not home. He said he will be back in a few hours. Maybe you can talk to him in school tomorrow."

"Ok. Thank you Mrs. Diamond." He whispers, noticing the mother stealing another peek at the stair. Curiously, Kendall quickly jumps off the porch, waiting to hear the door click shut. Once the door is closed, Kendall dashes around the house, knowing well which window connects to James' room.

He's done this before. For the first few encounters and the beginning lessons in acting, Kendall would sneak into James' house. Oddly, most parents would worry about their son sneaking a girl into their room but Mrs. Diamond has a thing with James having a boy in his room alone. But even with Mrs. Diamond's security systems, Kendall manages to bypass all with his hockey toned legs.

Climbing up the tree, Kendall eyes the dimly lit window. James has to be there, is what he's thinking. That was how the window looked the last time Kendall was sneaking into the lavished mansion.

"Fuck life!" Kendall hears the sweet voice, causing him smile despite the harsh words. As long as James is there, any word is better none at all.

"Ah..." Hisses of pleasure replace the cussing, baffling the climbing blonde. _What __is__ James__ doing?_

"James!" Kendall yells unexpectedly loud as he watches his ex continuing his dangerous activity. "What the hell!" He flips the window open, jumping towards the wavering brunette. Snatching his forearm, Kendall stares at the long cut; the blood oozing, dripping onto the white rug. "What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Don't worry." James breathes, the exhaled air having a strong odor of scotch. "Across the wrist is fine. Down the alley to the elbow is dangerous. But see, I am ok."

Shocked, Kendall catches the boy before he falls to the ground. He grabs the extended hand as if James showcasing it to the world. Quickly, Kendall snatches the razor from James' hand, wrapping the fresh scar with the hem of his shirt. "No! You are not ok!" Kendall rips the fabric, making a bandage with the jersey, stretchy cotton. "What the hell, James! How can you do this to me?"

"I do it to everyone." He slurs his speech, the pungent alcoholic breath causing Kendall to cough. "I cut for you. I cut for being fat. I cut for Jett. I think I cut for Carlos on Friday, maybe. Check my arms for me for a Carlos cut." James wobbles, thrusting his arms to Kendall's face.

"Stop it James! Cutting yourself is dangerous. You can die."

"Cutting is better than being chained in a basement." James spats; the words sting more than the acidic breath. Kendall changes his focus from the brunette's face to the wrist, trying to tightly close the wound. James' eyes trickle, blinking slowly. "I see birdie and stars. Hi birdie!"

"No, no James." Kendall shakes him. "You have to stay awake so I can make sure you're ok first. You can't fall asleep!"

"Your lips are tasty like clouds." James jabs the worried boy's cheeks with his lips, missing Kendall's red ones. By now, James' eyes are close, the body limping. "Too bad, Carlos' are the last one I get. Logan is so lucky. He's not a bad kisser for a vir-"

"James!" Kendall catches James' final collapse. "No James." He shakes the body; his eyes getting more and more fogged with his tears. Nothing helps. "I'M SORRY!"

...

Flicking lights break through to James' pupils, the piercing rays blinding the dazed boy. He slowly opens his weak eyes; the room spinning in his vision at first until the blur dissipates. He looks around, noticing the white walls, the white bed, and the white furniture. Everything is white, casting a trailing white shadow opposite of where the ceiling light shines. He turns his head, seeing the warm bed he is laying on. Warm? James isn't covered in a blanket at all and a thin bleached white PJ is the only thing that wrapped his long body but for some reason he feels warm. Snuggling and pulling his legs up to his side, James gathers more warmth from this invisible source. He smiles, closing his happy eyes.

"This must be heaven." He murmurs.

"Then I am missing one angel." James' eyes shoots open at a realization. Only one person would make such a humorless joke but he is living.

Rising from his long sleep, James' eyes gradually opens, knowing he was dreaming. Unfortunately, the blissful pain free feelings of the dream didn't transcend to his body as surges of headaches, pains and jolts over flood his body. He looks around with his tired eyes, unable to move his head, and sees everything gained back its color; the whiteness is gone but the hellish feeling is here to stay.

"James?" The brunette feels the arms around him on the bed closing tighter, the plaid cover body transferring heat to his. That is where the warmth is coming from. James weakly nods his head and groans. "Don't move. Don't, please just don't move from where you are."

Kendall's pleading voice sets the actor in Kendall's embrace. The blonde sniffles, his eyes running a river of tears. "Don't move, just stay in my arms. You don't have to do anything. Just sleep and be you."

Just sleep. The two words resonate in his cloudy head. James couldn't make a move or even a sound but his lips curl for a mere tenth of a second. Happily, he falls against the heart beating chest; its rhythm lullabying him to sleep.

Kendall tugs the blanket higher, covering up to their shoulders. He flips one leg over James' body, sneaking the other under. If the blanket was removed, it looks like Kendall completely wrapped his whole body, all four limbs around James. "I will never let go."

James doesn't know still if he is back in his room, in hell or even in his white heaven because those five words sound so real, almost too surreal. A sweet sentence he wants to set on replay over and over. That is the melody to his heaven; the lullaby that sets him sleeping. "Night." He musters the strength to mumble the simple word.

Kendall tightens he arms, the single word causing him to blissfully hug James. "Night James." He replies, drifting off into his own slumber.

...

Groaning and tossing in his bed, James wakes up feeling loads better. He shifts in the bed, wondering why it is so suddenly cold. Was the warmth just another part of his dream? Was everything perfect in his life just a dream? No, it can't be true. A thin band of blood stained cotton wraps around his wrist. James knows he was drunk and woozy early so there is no way he could have bandaged himself. But then, where is Kendall?

"Kendall?" He calls with his hoarse voice, hurting his already sore throat. No answer. Probably everything was a dream and he actually somehow managed to tie fabric without know it, James thinks, rustling in the bed for a warmer, more comfortable position. But to no avail, James gives up, settling with just pulling the blanket to his head.

"I'm right here." James' eyes shoot wide open for what seems to be the tenth time this night. He turns around, staring at Kendall's back. The blonde is sitting on the window sill swinging his long legs out in the open air as he stares at the constellations in the sky. "I'm sorry. Is it cold? I can close the window and leave." Without turning around he knows James is shaking his head. Kendall and James know each other to the point where being in the same room, they can read each others' mind. "Why James?" He asks, their nonverbal exchanges grow past its usefulness. "Why did you do it?"

James breaths deeply, kicking his legs off the bed, falling onto the carpeted floor. Kendall flinches, hearing the thump but he doesn't move. He doesn't want to show James his tear stained eyes and how broken he's been. Crawling closer to the hunched back boy on the ledge, James sits on the floor, pulling his legs to his chest.

"Don't scratch it." Kendall commands, eyes still focusing on the bright moon. James quickly throws his hands down, averting his eyes to the floor. He hears Kendall sighing, the awkward tense silence crippling his ability to speak. "James."

The floored boy looks up, arms wrap around his knees, rocking back and fore. "Y-yes Kendall?"

"I'm sorry." He turns his head, the moonlight glistens his golden hair. James sees half of his profile, half of his dried tears and half of the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything."

"No." James clears his aching throat. "No I am sorry. I was the one who kissed Carlos."

"Why are you defending him?" Kendall turns around, fully facing James. "What does Carlos have on you for you to defend and lie for him?"

"The same reason why you defend Logan." James answers quietly. "They need us and Carlos..."

"What about him?" Kendall asks softly. There wasn't an accusation or harsh sound to his word. True concern is all Kendall wants James to feel.

"Right before he kissed me, I noticed his body was shaking. He was nervous and he seemed desperate. He was scared and I recognized his face. It was the same face I had when Carlos convinced me that Jett was using me." James sighs, sliding to lean against the side of the bed. Kendall follows, sitting beside him. Without asking, Kendall grabs James' head and gingerly leans it on his shoulder. "He didn't say it but I heard him repeating I'm sorry, I'm sorry over and over again. I know it wasn't right but Carlos helped me get over Jett. Maybe I can help Carlos with whatever he needed. I didn't know he was going to kiss me and when I did, it was too late."

"But-" Kendall exhales; the breath almost impossible to pass. "You did it knowing you would lose me, knowing I would hate you."

"I did it knowing you would forgive me." James sits up, holding Kendall's hand in his. He stares at Kendall's blank face.

"How did you know I would come back? I could have stayed home and moped and let you die."

"But you didn't. You never would do that to me. You love me too much." Kendall shakes his head; a tear slips from his eyes. "This is the time you make fun of my ego."

"Dammit James!" Kendall punches the bed; a loud crackle vibrates through the steel springs. "You can't joke when I could have lost you." Kendall cries, forcefully grabbing James' shoulders. "You can't tell me to joke and you're fine that you just slit your wrist and drank until you black out.

"You can say you were acting and manipulating me just so Carlos could get Logan but you can't fake those bloody wrists. Dammit it, James! I could have lost you."

James hides his face, turning to look out the window. Another silence blankets the room. "Sorry" He mumbles under his breath.

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you. Carlos-"

"No, that." He points to the red wrapper around James' pale wrist. "You promised me you would not do that anymore. Why did you do it?" James breaths slowly, shaking his head. "You said you knew I still love and still will be with you. So why did you do it?"

"I don't know." James weakly says, pulling his legs up to his chest. Sighing, Kendall wraps an arm over James' head. "I knew you would save me but I guess the wait was painful." The brunette gives an awkward, forced chuckle. "I really can't last a day without you."

"Stop joking, James." Kendall authoritatively commands, causing James to straighten his back. "I'm the one who can't last a day without you. I waited for you to find me in the park but you never came. I would have taken you back, I still would."

"You would?" James shoots foreword, inches away from Kendall's face. They both blush a deep red. "I mean, sor-"

Kendall doesn't let him finish the apology, lunging foreword with his lip on James' supple ones. Hands gasping through James' still fluid hair, Kendall deeps the kiss, making up for the two day apart from James. "I would take you back even if you really did cheat on me."

James gives a short laughter, leaning his cool forehead on Kendall's warm one; the feeling of kissing Kendall still intoxicated his body. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it, James." Kendall grabs both of his hands, staring sternly into James' eyes. "This is not attractive. So be your egomaniac self before I find someone better."

"Ha. Who's better than the great James Diamond?" The brunette jokes, the contiguous smile effecting Kendall.

"Better." He pecks James' lips. "What time is it?"

"Um, it's 12:30. Why?"

"Perfect." Kendall jumps to the window, leaning half of his body out. "Meet me in ten minutes. My car is down the block. And pack you book bag for school tomorrow."

"Wa-wait!" James calls but Kendall already left the room. "Dammit Knight." James chuckles. Feeling less in pain, James gets up and walks to the walk in closet to pick his nightly wear.

...

Testing the normally brisk air, Kendall blows into his cupped hands, checking to see his breath. Luckily he doesn't. It's rare to have cool nights in Minnesota but when a beautiful night like this one comes around, it's best to take advantage of it.

"Kendall!" James howls down the vacant block as he darts around the lamp posts and bushes in case his mother is stalking. Waving his hand, Kendall signals James to come over to the last car on the empty corner. "So what are we doing?" He pants, anxiously wanting to hide in the front seat.

"Relax James. I highly doubt your mother followed you." Kendall explains, unlocking the door for the jittery teen. Although after his recent encounter with the mother, anything can happen.

Driving down the open, dark road, Kendall holds the steering wheel with one hand and James' hand with the other. It is comforting. James seems to be more relax, happily curling his fingers between Kendall's. They share another one of their soundless conversation, words transfer through their joined hands. Small chuckles and smiles flows on their faces, hiding secrets from the world.

"Thanks for coming back, Kendall. I know I said I knew you will run to me but for you to actually do it, I am really lucky." James breaks the silence, pulling down the window, letting his locks wave in the wind.

"It was never your fault, Jamie."

"But if you didn't know it was an act, would you still want me back?" Kendall quickly peeks at James through his peripheral vision before return his vision to the curving road.

"I told you already. I never left you." He answers the same question again, the words creating a wider smile on James' face. "I was piss, no lie but we are meant for each other. I love you Jamie. Don't forget it."

James shifts his position, switching to laying his head on Kendall's shoulder and caressing Kendall's lap affectionately. It is not sexual but just a gentle gesture. It is an "I always want to be with you" kind of touch. A gesture Kendall welcomes and wants.

"We are here." Kendall exclaims, backing up his truck to the metal fence. "Climb through back window and wait for me in the back." Kendall says, lifting up the window for James and grabbing around bits of the surprise he got for the night.

Doing as he is told, James treks out of the small window, stumbling into the back of the open trunk. Nothing much is special. The sounds of crickets symphonize the open air cliff. The desolate rocky hillside is nothing of great value until the brunette lays his eyes on the view in front of him. It's not just beautiful, it godly in every sense of the word. They don't have to look up to see the stars. The stars are right in front of them, staring back at them. And the city is directly below them, making them feel literally elevated, a god-like feeling.

"Do like it?" Kendall crawls out, leaning on the opposite wall of James. He holds out a small brown paper bag. "I know this is no picnic basket or anything fancy for the great James Diamond but it's the best I have."

Chuckling at Kendall's nervousness, James brushes his hand over Kendall's, comforting the blonde. "It's perfect." James takes the humble bag and pours the contents on the black rubber floor. A Slim Jim beef stick, a bag of popcorn, a cherry jell-o cup, bag of skittles and a spoon fall out. James raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry James." He rubs his nervous nape. "It was my lunch on Friday but I forgot to eat so..."

James observes the jell-o cup on all sides before giving the other foods his attention. He fakes a smile with a light chuckle. "It's perfect." James repeats, popping the bag of popcorn open.

"Are you sure?" James doesn't answer, throwing a handful of the puffed snack at his face and laughs a storm. Kendall stretches his lips to the side, giving a bored "seriously" expression. "I am fine." James smiles, tossing one in the air and catches it with his mouth.

"I told you. I hate getting my car dirty." Kendall explains, tossing the popcorn remains to the side. He grabs a handful of the popcorn, stuffing his face with it.

"This is so unhealthy. How do you expect to win games eating food like this?"

"Hey! I love these beef sticks." Kendall exclaims, ripping the plastic shell and takes a bite of the short linear piece of beef. "Try it." He offers, shoving it into James' mouth.

"God Kendall, that is awful." James coughs, spitting the food behind him. Kendall furrows his angered brows, crossing his arms. "Hey! It's no fillet mignon. I like my beef to be French and upscale."

"I like eating twenty five beef sticks a day. I don't need pretentious food." Kendall huffs.

"And I don't want a pretentious boyfriend." James shakes Kendall's shoulders playfully, pulling the boy to the back of the glass window. Leaning against it, James huddles with Kendall's body. "I like good food but I love my Kendall better."

"You are so flaming." He jokes, rustling with James' hair. James laughs, frantically fixing his luscious locks. "Why can't you be normal like everyone else?"

"Because if I was normal, you would have never noticed me in the sky of billions of beautiful diamonds." James responds, opening the bag of candy. He pops a couple in his mouth, offering Kendall a handful.

Shaking his head, Kendall selectively picks the green, apple flavored ones. "I wouldn't have to look. You were always there in front of me." Corny as it sounds, James smiles, eating the other flavors, holding ten greens in his open palm. "I never wanted anyone else when I found out you're the right guy for me."

"Ok, Kendall!" James blushes. Having enough, James throws the rest of the sugary orbs at Kendall's face.

Without blinking, the blonde raises one eyebrow, donning a blank looking. "What was that for?"

"You are getting too sappy for me." James interjects, picking up the pieces. He knows Kendall's intense obsession with keeping his truck clean. "I don't need to listen to you going on and on about me. I already know you're the any kind of guy I always wanted."

Kendall chuckles, almost ready burst at him but hearing James' melodic voice soothes any hostile rage in his body.

"Hey Kendall?" James whispers nervously. Kendall looks up into his eyes, noticing the foreign fear-stained words coming from his normally cocky, confidence friend. "Can we be boyfriends again? I know I can't promise not to protect Carlos but I do promise that I will never break your heart again."

Grabbing both of James' hands, Kendall beams a smile that rivals James' thousand watt one. "I never broke up with you, remember? I love you." The last three words always send James over the top but being here with Kendall, holding his hand on the highest open cliff, he feels like he is higher than the sky.

"I love you too." James blushes. Before James tries to tilt down, hiding his red face, Kendall presses foreword joining their lips for the long awaited kiss. Their tongues swirl against the other as arms wrap around the others' body.

"I miss this." Kendall whispers, pulling his head back to stare at James.

"Me too." James chuckles; not being able to think of anything to say except for agreeing to everything that comes from his boyfriend's mouth. "Are you still hungry? We do have a cup of Jell-o?" James asks, peeling the foil top off. Kendall nods, pointing to his mouth. James laughs. "You are such a baby." He whines but ultimately feeds Kendall the sugar-free, cherry flavor dessert.

"That's a good boy." Kendall winks jokingly, slurping the wiggly treat.

James exhales loudly, shaking his head. "Here is the next one." He babies, accidentally dropping the wobbling cube onto the fly of Kendall's pant.

"Ew James!" Kendall shouts, trying to pick up the slippery treat. "This is going to stain my car and my pant." Kendall groans, the dessert slipping between his fingers.

"God Kendall!" Out of patience, James swoops down, licking the Jell-o off the denim. "Are your fingers the only things you know how to grab with? Kendall?" James calls, seeing the burning red on Kendall's face. The other teen sits up frozen, hands covering his groin. James cocks an eyebrow and a smile. "Are you turned on, Kendall?"

"Wha-what? No. I am not turned on when you licked my pant." Kendall stutters out with one breath. "I was-" James interjects his lips onto Kendall's, silencing the blonde before he goes on a ramble.

"You were saying?" James wears his egoistic smirk. He winks, pointing to the bulging tent forming down below.

"I-I, shut up James! You know what you have over me."

"No, I don't know. What do I have over you?" James flirtatiously asks, crawling over his body, hands plant on either side. Kendall twitches, feeling a ghostly air on his lips, intoxicated by James's breath. "What do I have over you?"

"We can't, James. I want to but I told Logan that I don't need sex to love you." Kendall attempts to stop the determined brunette but it fails as James lays his lips on Kendall's neck. "Oh god." Kendall moans, his hands roam James' body against his better judgment. "Maybe Logan doesn't have to know."

"Or Logan already knows and doesn't mind."

"What do you mean?" Kendall presses his palm on James, pushing him, giving his pulsing neck the same treatment.

"I talked to Carlos Friday afterward and told him, after he apologized for an hour, to be more assertive." James slips his fingers up Kendall's shirt, brushing the tufts of blonde hair on his abs. "Logan might seem like a bully but he just needs someone to take control of him." Sliding the shirt over his head, James happily plays, gliding his index down Kendall's chest. "I need to be controlled too, you know?"

"No you don't." Kendall does the same to James, pushing the actor to the side of the car. "You need someone to love you." Kendall initiates, claiming James' lips for himself. He cups both cheeks, deepening his tongue in James' moist cavern, tasting everything he's been missing for the last few days. "I love you Jamie."

"I love you too, Kendy." James says wholeheartedly without a hint egoism or sarcasm. His voice is pure, and completely truthful. They smile at each other, eyes glimmering like the stars in front of them. Then the cheeky, dimpled actor smirks, eyes twinkling with a wish. "How are you going to have your way with me?"

"God, you horny perv." Kendall laughs, rustling with his hair. "I'll tell you what. I am going to rip your clothes off, plow your ass into my trunk and make you moan my name until you can't speak anymore."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." James chuckles, flicking the belt holding up Kendall' loose jeans, reveal the waistband of his boxer. Kendall laughs, pecking James' cheek before traveling his hungry lips down the actor's tan skin. It tastes like concentrated essences of musk from the gym and has the tight texture of a marine working out all day. Oh how much Kendall misses having James' red nub in between his teeth, squeezing it roughly with his pearly whites, and listening to the craved moans from his boyfriend's lips. The moans become more erratic, more short-breathed with Kendall biting down, rolling his teeth around the harden nipple.

"Kendall. Rip my pants now." He commands with that husky, deep voice. Kendall smirks, thinking that he has as much control over James as James has over him. The hockey player's rough fingers break the chains of the belt, and he slips the pants and boxer down in one fast swoop. The cold air brushes across James' exposed region, causing him to shiver. "Baby, I'm cold." He whines strategically, knowing what buttons to push to make his boyfriend do what he wants.

"Sure baby." Kendall ducks down, lapping the lengthy member with his warm tongue. More hisses escape James' unfiltered mouth.

"Oh Kendall." James moans, feeling the skillful tongue toying with him, playing with the tip of his dick. Jabbing in and out, Kendall gives James a taste of what's to come. "Kendall!" The louder roar echoes as Kendall lifts up the two legs, probing one digit into James. "Kendall... Too... Fast." He pants, feeling extremely close. Kendall sticks another finger in, engulfing all of James in his moist craven. "God Kendall. No, oh god no! KENDALL!" He shoots his load, completely filling Kendall's mouth. Kendall coughs, opening his mouth slightly to show James the white strings sliding out of his mouth. "Sorry Kendall, but it is your fault! I said too fast!"

"And I didn't complain." Kendall wipes the substance with his free palm. Using James' seed as a lube, he removes the scissoring fingers and covers them with it before sticking them back in. "You taste good James, you know that?"

Blushing, James covers his normally cocky face. "Just fuck me."

Never has Kendall wanted more to hear those three words. "As you wish." His own pants and boxer fly to the side; the moonlight glistens the tuft of blonde hair above his member. Kneeling proudly, Kendall gives James a lasting stare at his hockey built body before he starts his/their fun. "I would be lying if I said I didn't miss this." Kendall says, positioning himself at the pink rings of muscles with the tip teasing the hole, jutting just an inch in and out.

"Yea, yea. Just fuck me!" James yells impatiently like the slut Kendall remembers; the slut Kendall is proud to call his boyfriend.

"As you wish." Kendall repeats with a smile.

"Ah! James yells. His fingers grip the rough matting and his arched head bangs against the metal side as Kendall gives a full and forceful thrust. "Dear God!" James shouts at another eight-inch slam at his prostate.

"Oh James." Kendall moans too, holding the brunette's two ankles high in the air. "You're still as tight as I remember." His voice and tone jump around with his gradually quicken pace, the sound of his pelvis contacting James' ass gets loud. In and out. In and out. James' cheeks become a deep scarlet red as if the blonde furiously spanked him.

"You're as rough as I remember." James concurs, his chest heaves, jolting to every ram.

"Oh man. Oh god! Fuck!" Kendall strings random words, reaching his climax. His thick ropes bullet into James.

"Fuck Kendall!" James yells so loudly that he is sure the whole city hears their sexually activity; their love making. Slowing down to a stop, Kendall slips to James' side, facing him at eye level. Kendall smiles even after that rigorous exercise. James returns one too, throwing a hand over their bodies.

"I love you, you know that?" Kendall wiggles closer just enough for James to slide a leg between Kendall's legs. "I promise I will never stop. I promise I will be with you forever. I promise-"

"You are such a sap." James exclaims, moving the last bit of room, making sure their bodies are fully pressed against one another. "Out of all of my past relationships, and not to sound like a whore but, you are the only one that talks after sex. It's like you don't shut up about how much you love me or what you promise me."

Kendall breaks their eye contact, looking down. "Sorry, I guess."

James chuckles, causing Kendall to tilt his head back up. Suddenly, James thrust his lips foreword on to Kendall. James makes sure to put everything into that simple, sweet kiss. "Don't be. It just confirms that you're the only guy for me."

Kendall blushes ever so slightly, a giggle slipping from his happy lips. "Thanks James. I bet you're cold." Kendall grabs the smartly placed fold up blanket by his side. "I know it is not a down feather blank-"

"Stop it Kendall." James laughs. "I don't need that stuff anymore as long as I have your promises, your love and just you. I just want you." Kendall opens the thick sheet, covering their entangled body. He happily thinks about what James just said.

"So does that mean you will never hurt yourself again?" Kendall asks.

"Yes." James instantly answers.

"Hmm... No. I don't believe you."

"What!" James shrieks. "I believed everything you said so why is it hard to believe me?"

"Because I truly love you. Even when we were apart I still love you but you harmed yourself. I can't live if you do that. I need full prove that as my boyfriend you will never do that again." Kendall says sternly; the strong authoritative tone makes James rethink his answer. "Jamie. You are my Cover-girl. You are a superstar. You rock my world. So please promise me that you will never do that again."

James smiles, his eyes welling up. He is going to answer but for some reason or as if someone possesses him, he lunges his lips foreword, closes his eyes and shows Kendall what he wants to say. The meaningful kiss lasts longer than their usual and after they finish, James opens his hazel eyes to stare into Kendall's always truthful green ones. "As long as I have you, I never will again. You believe me now?"

"Yes." Kendall smiles genuinely, sliding an arm under James' body, connecting his fingers with the hand over James. The tall brunette nuzzles his head on Kendall's chest, feeling the unforgettable warmth he craves.

"Cover-girl. You should write a song. It sounds good." James whispers; his voice gets slower as he exhales a long yawn.

Kendall gives a light chuckle, tightening his embrace. "Let's sleep James. We can talk about it tomorrow." Without having to say another word, Kendall hears faint snoring. He kisses the matted bed of silky hair before staring at the sky above. "You're my inspiration, my one and only love. Forever and always, James.

"Forever and always."

* * *

><p>Again, so sorry for the late update. Gosh! I am a bad person :(. Currently I am in finals mode so everything is hard for me. But good news, I finished the next chapter :) which I LOVE! I will post it after final as a yay celebration lol or sooner depending if I am happy lol. But this story is wrapping up nicely and after the next (long chapter) there is a short final chapter to wrap it all up. Thanks for reading :)<p>

And please review :)


	10. Not One Sided

I like this chapter. Well, cargan is what I love.

Sorry for the extremely late update… =[ After finals I said F this and just went partying. I was thinking this is my worst semester and I NEED something to make me forget about school. =] Karaoke and 14 hour sleep are the best methods XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Not One Sided<strong>

Entering through the wooden door, Logan stands inside the small arty room. He closes the door behind him after observing the minute details that distinguish this room from the rest of the building. The walls, instead of the typical opal peach color, have splashes of primary colors in the most god awful way. Not that Logan is an artist but the walls look like a five year old stole a paintball gun and went crazy with the room; probably a five year old's imagination is the inspiration for the interior decor because the bookshelves are curvy, birds are hanging from the ceiling and the table top is literally a slice of a huge tree trunk placed on four supporting rods. Tacky is the best word Logan can think of when he walked into the room. Luckily he not here for the room but for the guy sitting in the middle at the disgusting table is the person he was looking for so desperately.

He never expected the Latino to be in the drama department room much less in school on a Sunday but there the boy sits, writing in a thick empty play script. Logan checked his house, the few Mexican restaurants and clubs the city offers earlier, but much to his stereotypically racist mind, Logan could not find him until he thought of going to the one place Logan feels safe in. Fortunately, Carlos thinks of school in the same way.

Minutes pass as the brunette waits for the perfect moment to talk to him. "Hi Carlos." Logan says cheerfully after noticing the boy's eyes quickly peek at him. The pencil continues marking words on the book but no words escape the closed mouth. "That was my hi. It's a bit fun, high pitch and welcoming." He describes his greeting, remembering Carlos always greeted him but he never once greeted back. Carlos doesn't stop his work, focusing on the book. "I guess my hi wasn't that welcoming."

Logan awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and walks toward him. Planning to sit on Carlos' lap, Logan walks to Carlos only for the Latino to get up and walk to the seat across from Logan; the seating arrangement reminds Logan of how they sat during every lunch period.

"So what is the play you're writing? I bet it is good." Logan makes conversation, trying to smile and lighten the heavy tension the room holds. Carlos doesn't answers, exhaling a loud breath. "Come on Carlos. I bet you're dying to share your story."

Carlos glares briefly before closing his book and hastily names it.

"Carlos Garcia." Logan reads, nodding his head. "That's cool. What part of your life is it about?" Again, Logan waits patiently, watching the author flips the cover and writes a short summary. "A story about a pathetic, friendless, empty loser." Logan reads, feeling as if he is shot with his own bullet. "I guess I deserve that but come on Carlos. You're not that person. I am your friend."

"Mock friend." Carlos corrects him, finally speaking. He closes the book and folds his arms. "That means we are not friend. We are sort of, kind of something but we are not friends." Pushing his chair back, the writer gets up and walks across the room to the shelves of what seems to be other original scripts. "What are you doing here? I already gave you everything. And James and I are not friends anymore."

"No this isn't about-"

"What you want my virginity too?" Carlos spats, facing Logan with his burning eyes. "I already wasted my first kiss; why not give up my virginity, Psh! In America, who values virginity and his first kiss anymore, right? No one gives a damn!" Logan, stunned, somberly watching Carlos heaves with eyes about to tear. Carlos shakes his head of his thoughts and reorganizes the already clean and orderly shelf. "If that is all, you can leave the same way you came in."

"Carlos." Logan calls, standing up and walking towards him. "Would it make a difference if I say I'm sorry?" He asks, trying to rest a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Carlos yells, sweeping the hand off, turning around to face the brunette with his piercing eyes. "Don't fucking touch me! You've been against me this whole time! Pretending to be my friend, which I HATE you and then fuck with my mind making me think that you actually care about me when you really want to see me suffer. Isn't that-"

"Carlos, stop it!" Logan cries. Hearing the exact same words coming from Carlos' lips is even more unbearable than the memory of him saying them two days ago. "I know what I say and did to you were wrong. Doesn't that count for something?"

Carlos shakes his head and brushes pass Logan to the other side of the room. He tries to preoccupy his time, pretending to clean the sink and wiping the already spotless statues. "Forget it. You wanted your _precious__friend_, Kendall. You never cared about me. You wanted me to lose everything. You wanted me to be some pathetic friendless, empty loser so you can laugh about it at night."

"Carlos, stop it!" Logan runs over, throwing his arms around him. Carlos pushes the boy off and dashes to the opposite end of the table. "Stop saying everything I said to you."

"Why? Because it hurts?" Logan regrettably nods, his eyes welling with tears. "Good because that is how I felt for the last three years I've been in this country. Good thing, my parents agreed to letting me to return to Venezuela."

"What! No! You can't leave."

"Well what do I have to live for here? I don't have friends. I am not doing too well in English. Everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you." Logan walks around the island, but Carlos continues walking the other way.

"Mock-like. What's the different?"

"Stop saying everything I said!" Logan slams his fist on the wooden table. Tears fall from his draping head. "I messed up, Carlos. I'm sorry. So stop beating me up and just love me again."

"What for? So you can use me again? So you can have someone to spy on James for you in case something goes wrong? Because that won't work. I already told the school I am leave."

"No you can't!"

"Friday was my last day-"

"No it isn't!"

"As a student in this school."

"Please don't leave me." Logan breaks down on his folded arms on the table. Sobbing and sniffling, he loudly cries with his body trembling. "You can't leave when I started to fall for you. Not when I started falling in love with you."

Carlos sympathetically walks over to him, resting a caring hand on Logan. "Go home Logan. I am not returning."

Logan looks up, wrapping his hand around Carlos' hand on him. For the first time, he finally feels the warmth Carlos has, the warmth Carlos shared everyday and the warmth that Logan will never feel again. He stands up and closes his eyes, unknowingly caressing the back of the hand against his wet cheek. "Please, don't go. I promise to be a better person. I won't be selfish. I-I be more like you."

Carlos steps closer, wrapping him in his arms. "Logan-"

"Please call me Logie; never mind, call me anything you want. I don't care if you call me an asshole. As long as you're that one calling it, I am happy."

"No, you are not." Carlos sighs hard and long. "You are not happy because you realize that you don't understand what love is. You thought you've in love with Kendall, in love with your best friend but now that you realize love is not one sided. You are confused and miserable."

"But I don't have to be. I love you now and you love me."

"I stopped loving you when I signed the papers in the principal's office to leave. Logie..." Carlos pushes Logan away at arms length, holding on to his shaking shoulders. "I stopped loving you."

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Logan repeats, his lips quivering. "You can't stop, not when I finally found you."

"Logan!" Carlos shakes the boy's body. "You have to move on, ok?" Logan shakes his head. "I'm going to go. I think it is better if you're alone. So stay here and think or whatever. I got to go. Bye Logie... forever." Carlos gives a weak smile and walks to the door.

"Wait Carlos." Carlos turns around only to be thrust upon. Logan claps both of Carlos' cheeks with his hands, pressing their lips together.

"What are you doing?" Carlos pushes Logan away, eyes filled with anger and surprise. "I am not in love with you!"

"That was my first kiss." Logan states, ignoring Carlos. His body shakes, the tears flow but his lips crave more. "That was my first kiss. I give it to you. Now we are even. Don't leave me."

"That is not how love works! You don't trade kisses!" Carlos rubs his lips soothingly, lingering his fingers on the touched skin. "This is not love. This is you trying to fill the guilt you somehow developed but that is not going to work with me. I am not staying and I already gave in the forms, notarized and everything."

"I can fix that." Logan quickly states. "I-I'll disprove the notarized forms and, and I'll get rid of the principal."

"You can't kill-"

"I don't care! I want you. Can't you see how much I am willing to go just for you?"

"How much you went for Kendall?" Carlos states rather than questions and Logan knows that too. They share a depressing look and Carlos is the first to break the silence. "Bye Logan."

"Wait Carlos." Logan calls one last time. Carlos grunts and looks at him. "What do you want? Name your price. I am not going to lose you."

Carlos shakes his head, and wipes his forehead, covering his tired eyes. "Take off all your clothes." He commands, hearing Logan's shoes hitting the floor. "What are you doing? Stop stripping! You're in school."

"But you said you'll stay if I take off my clothes." Logan says, stripping off his socks.

"I said stop." Carlos sternly says, grabbing Logan's arm before he removes his top. "I was joking before and what if I am lying? What if I am just doing this for revenge?"

"Then I don't care." Logan pushes Carlos' arm off, throwing the sweater onto the floor in front of them. "I deserve it. Here." Logan throws Carlos his cell-phone and a black sharpie. "Take pictures, write on my body 'asshole' or 'whore' or whatever. My body belongs to you. Do whatever you want."

Carlos plays with the marker in his hand, tossing the phone onto the table. "You know even if I defile your body, I am still leaving?"

Reluctantly and somberly, Logan nods his head. "I know I can't change your mind. It took me three years to get you to change your mind about loving me and this is when I find out you're perfect for me." Logan wipes his eyes, sniffling through his red nose. "But if defiling my body before you leave is the revenge you deserve then I finally did something right with my life. I love you even if you choose to leave me."

Placing the sharpie on the table next to the phone, Carlos walks up to him. He cups Logan's face, wiping a tear with his other. "Are you sure?" Logan looks up with his closed eyes, giving a slow but sure nod. Carlos slides a hand around the curve of Logan's sides, still holding his cheek as he lowers his lips, connecting them with Logan's. Doing the same, Logan wraps his arms, standing up straight, tall than Carlos.

Popping each button one by one, Carlos breaks the kiss, smirking at Logan's froze face. Snaking his head into the crook of Logan's neck, he sucks roughly, defiling the bad boy as his own.

"Oh Carlos." Logan whimpers, his knees buckling, hands on Carlos' arms for support. He hisses, his heart beat races and his mind clouds with the feeling of Carlos taking him.

"You look cute with a purple circle on your neck." Carlos taunts, peeling the pressed white button down shirt off of the brunette. He licks his lips, staring back into the eyes of his victim. And with swift lunge, Logan closes the small space, locking lips. His tongues worms into Carlos' mouth invitingly, exploring every bit of the mysterious Latino he can.

"Please defile me. Punish me." Logan cries.

"Hey, hey." Carlos pulls back, wiping more of Logan's tears off his eye. "If we do this, I want to do this with you not as a punishment but because you love me." Carlos nods his head, not breaking eye contact with him. "Do you love me?"

Logan leans forward capturing Carlos in another kiss, pressing his naked body against Carlos' cotton hoodie. "I want you." Probing Logan's moist mouth, Carlos lifts his sweater over his head, letting their bare bodies warm each other with their friction. Logan's hands roam Carlos' body for the first time, gliding his fingers over the smooth tan surface. Carlos does the same but instead lingers his digits at the waistband of the nerd's brief.

"Mark me." Carlos whispers into Logan's ear, his breath intoxicating the brunette. Doing as he is told, Logan follows Carlos' previous example and sucks on the pulse of the Latino's neck. Hissing, Carlos cups and squeezes Logan's naked bottom cheeks. Then using his grasp, Carlos rubs their growing erections together, making Logan suck harder on the enlarged vein.

"That's good." So full of himself, Logan admires the perfect circle on Carlos' neck before trailing down the caramel body. Tiny butterfly kisses dance across Carlos' shoulder blade as Logan touches every single piece of skin he can. If Carlos is going to leave, Logan wants to make sure a full body image stays with him. Stopping at the nub, Logan looks with his pleading eyes.

"Go ahead. You kissed everywhere else." Carlos permits. His head throws back at the suction and the skillful tongue work, swirling, engulfing his red nipple. "Dammit Logan." He yells, feeling Logan unzipping his jeans, licking down his happy trail. The little spikes of chest hair excite and Goosebumps jump his body with every lingering salvia stain Logan casts on his body. Soon enough, Logan pulls the pant and boxers down. Carlos' manhood flicks up, slapping Logan's chin unexpectedly.

"Wow, you are so big." Logan marvels, eyes beaten dead at the beauty.

"It's not only for watching." Carlos taunts, holding the back of Logan's head and his long shaft. Slowly, Logan engulfs the thick member, gagging and choking with every thrust. Moans falls from Carlos' mouth as he takes advantage of the submissive victim doing everything he commands.

Logan, on his knees, continues pleasuring the rod, licking up and down the under vein and trickling with the crown. He knows he is doing it right from all the noise Carlos is eliciting. Removing his mouth from the monstrous length, Logan stands up, looking at Carlos' confused eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Logan doesn't answer and leans down to give him a quick peck. Stepping back, Logan unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pant. Carlos smirks at the obedient boy, admiring his pale skinny body. But the thing that surprises him the most is the genius' member perking up as Logan throws his jeans to the side. Kicking his own pants and shoes off, Carlos rewets his dry lips, staring intently at Logan's wonders. "Who know little Logan Mitchell has a big dick?"

Logan smiles, accepting any compliment Carlos can give him. He takes another step back and turns around. Quickly, he kneels to the ground. Carlos watches to see what the nerd is doing. Logan then rests his chest and head onto the floor, thrusting his ass up in the air.

"Logie. What are you doing?" Carlos asks, walking closer to the boy.

"Ass up, face down." Logan whispers, not looking at Carlos. "I don't deserve to look into your eyes while you defile my body." Logan cries. Suddenly, he yelps, feeling Carlos wrapping his arms under him and flipping Logan onto his back. "What are you doing?"

"You know pretty well this is not defiling anymore." Carlos answers, licking two of his fingers. Gradually adding one of his digits into Logan, Carlos stares at the wincing face. "This is making love, Logie." He adds, throwing another finger in.

"Does mmmm. Does that mean you love me again?"

Carlos, reacting the same as how Logan did before, he doesn't answer but rests a gently peck on his lips. "You tell me." Carlos says, positioning himself at Logan's hole after a short session of scissoring, stretching the entrance. "You are sure?"

"I wouldn't want it with anyone else." Carlos smiles, inching in. Logan hisses, fingers twitching on the floor. Tears collect as short staggered breaths flow from his mouth.

"I can stop." Carlos says, even though his body won't stop rocking.

"No, i-it feels good. It does." Logan strains as his takes in Carlos' full length. "Go faster."

Complying, Carlos thrusts hard, forcing a loud moan from the brunette.

"God, that was good!" Logan exclaims, feeling something he never felt before. This is an experience of pure bliss, of pure love he's been thinking about. No wonder why Kendall and James make love. It feels so good. "Again Carlos. Do it exactly the same but harder."

"Like this." Carlos rams harder and faster at the boy's prostate.

"Fuck." Logan's chest heaves, his heart beating lightening fast. "Again Carlos! Again!"

Fueled with Logan's moans, Carlos lunges as fast as he can, grunting his own uncontrollable moans. "You f-feeling so good Logie." Carlos spits in his hand. Using his wet palm, he stokes Logan's shaft in sync with his thrusts.

Utilizing his long arms, Logan grabs Carlos' nape, pulling him down to connect their lips. Kissing, stoking, ramming, and just about everything else send the two boys into ecstasy. "Ahhh!" They yell as Carlos shoots, painting Logan's inners white with his seeds. Shortly after, Logan shoots his own between their pressed chests, the sticky substance gluing them together.

Slowing down, Carlos comes to a stop, staring into Logan's eyes. With a chuckle emitting from his lips, Carlos falls to the side and smiles. Logan, with a grin on his face, rolls on top of Carlos' body, wrapping his legs and arms onto top of him.

"That was a lot better than I thought." He comments after regulating his breathing.

Carlos continues his chuckles, waving Logan on his laughing body. "You thought having sex with me would be bad?"

"No. I knew being with you would make me happy but I didn't know how much happier I would be making love with you." Logan answers, making his lover overtly happy. "But..." Logan starts but couldn't finish his sentence, nuzzling his nose into Carlos' shoulder.

"But what, Logie?" Carlos pats Logan's back, kissing the top of his forehead. "Don't cry."

"How can I not? You're leaving me. I finally realized how much you mean to me and you are leaving me and there is nothing I can do. You won't let me do anything to get you to stay too."

"Logan, I told you. Killing someone is not worth it."

"Yes it is if it means you'll stay."

"Logie." Carlos squeezes him tightly. "Revenge and doing anything to get what you want is not how you'll get true happiness." Carlos preaches.

"But that is all I know." Logan confesses. "That is how I been getting happiness my whole life. I don't know any other way."

"Be nice to people." Carlos offers. "You'll feel good after helping people. And just be a better person, a selfless person."

"I will. I will try for you, Carlos. Even though you're leaving, I will do everything you tell me to do." Logan smiles, kissing the pecs his head is resting on.

"I'm happy for you, Logie." Carlos folds both of his arms under his head. "And now at lunch, you will be nicer to me."

"Now I at lunch I will be, what?" Logan props up, confused, staring at Carlos' smirk. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"At lunch, you will be nicer when I say hi." Carlos repeats, feeling like he out smarted the smartest boy in the world.

"You asshole!" Logan hammers Carlos' stomach, watching the smirk turn into a pained scowl. "You asshole. This whole time you made me think you're leaving." Logan pushes himself up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Carlos wraps his arms around Logan's thrashing body.

"To wash the semen off my body you lying bastard! I don't like to be dirty."

"Well that is too bad, I am not letting you leave now that you laavvvvve me." Carlos snuggles, affectionately rubbing their cheeks.

"Carlos, get off!" Logan yells, wiping the semen from his body with his hand. He sticks it in front of Carlos' face, the sticky substance creating webs on his fingers. "This is gross."

Without another second, instinctively Carlos wraps Logan's covered index finger in his mouth, tasting and cleaning it of Logan's seed. Blushing wildly, Logan shrieks a high pitch string. "What, why did you do that?"

"Come on Logie. Don't tell me you weren't turned on by that." Carlos smiles, raising his eyebrows.

"Wh-when did you become this new Carlos? You were so obedient and innocent. What happened to him?"

"You happened." Carlos says softly, eyes twinkling at Logan's. "I love you and thought I have change who I am and be forceful for you to love me back. And it worked. I have you in my naked arms on the floor."

"I like the old Carlos better." Logan mumbles, puffing his cheeks. "He would do everything I tell him to do like a good slave and he would never lie to me."

"Don't worry Logie, I will never lie to you and I still will do everything you tell me to do with good reasons."

"Good then." Logan sits up, crossing his legs. Carlos exhales, leaning on his elbow, happily gazing at Logan. "From now on, things will be different. At lunch I will read my book, you greet me and I greet back. Then I make fun of you and you'll leave. In the hallway, you can say hi and I might say hi. Nothing else. And on every other night I might let you have sex with me. Those are my rules with good reasons. You got it?"

Carlos chuckles and sits up, mirroring Logan. "No." He simply answers. "At lunch, you will read and when I come, I'll greet you with a kiss, like this." Carlos demonstrates a quick peck on Logan's lips. "Then you will crawl onto my lap and continue reading in my arms while I eat my lunch with my head perch on your shoulder. In the hallway, I will greet you with a hug and maybe a kiss if I feel like it and you'll do the same. At night, every other night and some times in between, you and I will make love because starting now you are my boyfriend. Ok Logie?" Carlos smiles that innocent grin Logan was talking about.

Logan sighs contently that he found the guy that will break him out of shell, the guy who has been with him through all of his quirks, and the guy who loves him no matter what and he can love back. He grabs the turf of hair on the back of Carlos' neck, smiling at the smirking raven hair boy. Roughly and hard, Logan smashes their lips together. "Starting tonight, I want to make love to my boyfriend."

Carlos lays back, pulling Logan's body on top of his. "Good because I'm going give you a blow job. I want more of your juice."

"Who taught to be so manipulative, demanding and dirty?" Logan asks; a chuckle laces his words. "But I love you."

"You taught me." Carlos laughs back. "And I never will stop loving you."

* * *

><p>Lol this turned out to be a long chapter. I was hoping for this to be 2k words but lol my love for cargan grows with ever sentence. Lol XD<p>

Next chapter is the last one :( but yay to a happy ending for both couples :).

Please review :).


	11. Aftermath

Thanks to all my reviewers, readers and alerters lol. You guys are the greatest people I can ever ask for. And most importantly, thanks **COREY**! This story is dedicated to you for all the greatness that makes up the **Baron of Demark** ;).

This is the last chapter of the story and I am proud to say this one of my most successful story :).

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

"A-choo!" James sneezes loudly, his cheeks are a rosy red and his nose will soon become just as bright. Another gust of wind speeds across his face, causing the brunette to sneeze again.

"Maybe we shouldn't had sex on a cliff ... or slept naked afterwards." Kendall pulls James into his arms, letting his boyfriend steal all of his body heat. Unzipping his huge down jacket, Kendall wraps James in it. With his red nose pressing into Kendall's warm chest, he takes in their aftermath scent.

"You really need to take a shower."

"Whoa! Says the one sniffling my body." They joke, Kendall closing the oversize coat around James' thin torso. They burst into overly exaggerated, eye clutching laughter.

"Um... hey guys."

The two open their closed eyes at the speakers across the table. Carlos and Logan shift nervously on their feet, standing close to each other for support.

"You guys can join us for lunch if you want." Kendall offers, pointing to the empty seat in front of the boys. Logan shivers, shaking his head.

"Um... it's ok Kendall. We just came to say hi and some stuff." His sentence trails, voice uneasy and timid.

"Well you can sit down and say it. You guys are so awkwardly tense, just sit and join us." Carlos and Logan take a look at each other before accepting the offer and sit down. James removes himself from Kendall, sitting straight in the adjacent seat. The four exchange glances; unable to exchange words until James notices something between the shorties.

"Wait a second." James suddenly exclaims, a surprise smirk on his face. "You dog, Carlos." Carlos scrunches his face, confused. Logan groans and hides their linked hands under the table. Carlos finally understands. "I told you Logan's in love with you. You just needed to make him see it."

"Yea... I guess." Guilt ridden, Carlos scratches his neck. "Look James, I didn't come to tell you about Logan and me. I wanted to say and to Kendall too that I am really sorry and feel bad and I know you won't forgive me, I mean Logan and me but I just want to say, wait and Kendall won't forgive me and Logan either but I guess-"

"Carlos." Kendall cuts his ramble, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have punched you the other day. You're the sweetest and most gentle guy in the school. I should have known you had a reason."

"But I still was a jerk to you and James. I feel bad and understand if you don't want to be my friend again."

"Best friends for life, dude." James laughs, smiling his brightest smile. He rests his open palm in front of his best friend, waiting for a hand shake. Carlos returns the smile and a hand, giving a firm shake.

"Best friends for life. Hey um, Logan wants to say something too." Carlos nudges his side, Logan averting his eyes. "Logie, you promised."

"I'm..." Logan mumbles inaudibly.

"Logie." Carlos whines, unexpectedly pulling Logan into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. He rests his chin on Logan's shoulder, right under his strong, sharp jaw line. James winks at Carlos, whispering nice. "Logie. You promised to be a good boy."

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I guess I should not have intervened with your askew love life." Logan waits for Kendall to respond. "What Kendall? Say something. This is as good as it gets."

"Logie." Carlos whines, swaying their bodies. "We talked about this. You won't have sex tonight." Carlos whispers in his ear, making the boy blush and James giggle with a hand muffling his mouth.

"Stop laughing, man-who-"

"Logie!" Carlos slaps Logan's boney butt. The pained boy howls. "Be nice and no swearing."

"Fine! I am sorry, Kendall. I am sorry for trying to ruin your almost perfect love life. I am sorry for trying to get rid of you, James. It was wrong of me and I should not for done that. Better, Carlos?"

Carlos kisses his cheek. "Almost perfect?"

Logan blushes, lean his lip against the rim of Carlos' ear. "Our's perfect," he whispers.

"Aw. You know we can hear you, right?" James and Kendall laugh pointing smugly at the other. "And who would thought Logan Mitchell, Mr. Stick-up-his-ass Mitchell, would be actually and literally addicted to have a dick up his ass?" Kendall slams the table, roaring in laughter to his boyfriend's statement.

"I am not addicted! I h-hate sex." He lies. "Sex is dirty, a waste of time and sweaty. It's everything I hate."

"You forgot eating my cum."

"And him cumming on my... Shut up Carlos! Whose side are you on?" Logan's cheeks burn up as everyone around the table burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Wow Logan. You used to be clingy and a bit annoying at times, no offense." Kendall quickly adds.

"None taken, best bud."

"And now you're funny and seemingly happy." Kendall addresses, pointing to the two bodies pressed against each other. "You seem happier than when you were trying to get me."

"Yea... I am happier. Carlos makes me feel good, NOT LIKE THAT!" He yells at James' snicker. Carlos giggles and gives him another kiss. "But Carlos does make me happy. That's why I am sorry, Kendall. I wasn't meant to be with you. Carlos is my perfect boyfriend all along."

This time, Carlos tilts Logan's face to meet his and shoots a simple, closed eyes kiss. "I knew from the first minute I saw you, you're perfect."

"Thanks." They stare into each others' eyes.

"Ok, well before this gets weird with you and Carlos kissing, we forgive you, Logan." Kendall cuts the awkward moment.

"And I am happy for you, bud. But, no offense again, Logan, but Carlos, why are you in love with Logan? You never told me your reason. Logan is a nerd."

"OCD." Kendall adds.

"Kind of bratty."

"Full of himself." Kendall tries to one up his boyfriend.

"Spiteful."

"Cut throat!"

"Evil!"

"Clingy!"

"Ha! You said that already. And you forgot inexperienced in bed. I win!"

"Why don't you add slut to your list of my worst qualities?" Logan argues. "I mean I practically begged Carlos to fuck me harder and wrote a mental list of where to have sex next and what positions to try."

"Aww Logie." Carlos gives him a quick squeeze. "I was going to say kinky but your words are good too." The three roar as Logan ducks his redden face. "I don't think Logan is clingy, just determine and not annoying but charming. You guys can say anything you want. I still see the good boy Logan is."

The table goes a comfortable silence, Carlos swinging their bodies innocently with his giggly smile.

"Only you see the good side in everyone. If everyone is more like you, Carlos, there would be no wars." James comments, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "But I got to thank you, Carlos. Now that you have Logan on a leash, I can have Kendall to myself."

"You know I am right here, right? I can hear every single blatant diss you guys say." Logan remakes coldly at James, crossing his thin arms.

"I wasn't lying or dissing. Carlos has you handcuffed to his dick and chained with a leash around your neck."

"What the hell! That doesn't even makes sense!" Logan yells, turning to boyfriend for support. Unfortunately, Carlos is dazed, drooling at a mental image of what James described. "Carlos! Focus! They are making fun of your boyfriend."

"Hardly making fun." Kendall finally joins. "You can't deny that handcuffs and chains are on your 'list' of things to try during sex." Logan blushes, lips quivering.

"It's on my list now." Carlos also says, grabbing both of Logan's hands with one of his. "I bet I have enough rope at home to fill your fantasy, Logie." He observes the tiny wrists in his palm.

"Can we drop the subject of what I will do in bed? God! This is my personal life."

"Ok fine. Sorry Logan." Kendall apologizes for the both of them. "I'm well, James and I are happy that you found your true boyfriend and are in a non-dangerous relationship."

"What do you mean by 'non-dangerous'?"

"No! Please don't kill Kendall. We didn't mean to anger your spiteful highness." James tries to cower in fear but he and his boyfriend burst into an uproar instead. Logan groans, shoots daggers at them.

"I will make sure Logan won't kill anyone." Carlos smirks. "And if I see Logan being a bad boy, I will handcuff him to my special place."

"But Logan likes to be chained up."

"And sucking your dick." James concludes, the three of them enjoying their laughter and jest at Logan.

"You guys are all dicks." Logan groans and tries to stand up. "Let go, Carlos."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Logie. I promise not to poke at you anymore. Now just sit back on my lap and I will be a good boy."

"Fine. But you owe me tonight." Logan sits back down comfortably on Carlos' thighs.

"Ok since that is done, I have something to ask you guys."

"Yes, you can borrow my handcu-" Kendall muffles James' mouth.

"He will behave, Logan. Now what do you want to ask, Carlos?"

"Well this weekend, I was thinking we can go to the beach together, all four of us."

"Oh... I don't think we should go to the beach."

"Why not?" Carlos pouts at the blonde.

"Well, ask Logan."

"Why Logie? Why not?"

"What I didn't say anything!" Logan points his tone toward Kendall.

"You hate the beach. You said you hate the sand and how filthy the place is."

"Oh my god!" James crackles, covering his shaking-with-joy mouth. "I can picture Logan jumping on his tippy-toes like a girl screaming that the sand will eat him."

"Kendall, control him." Logan whines pleadingly.

Kendall chuckles, pulling James onto his lap. "Don't worry Logan. If James doesn't behave, I won't give him sex. Right Carlos? That's how we keep our boyfriends in check?"

"Right." The two high fives; Logan tensely rolls his eyes and James shakes in disbelief as his boyfriend's empty threat. "But I am going to the beach this weekend and was wondering if you guys want to join."

"Um, sure Carlos. I have some tanning to do and Kendall has really pasty white skin."

"What?" Kendall jerks and squints his eyes. "What's wrong with my skin? You said you like my body last night."

"Yes, during sex, in the dark. It wasn't like I was staring at your white complexion. I was relaxing my ass for your maximum pleasure. The least you can do is get a shade darker."

"Fine than. Carlos, sign us up for the beach this Saturday."

"Sure. Are the four of us going in two-"

"Wait Carlos." Logan interrupts.

"What? You don't want to go?"

"No. Actually I was hoping we can go alone." Logan whispers softly. Kendall bites his lower lip. "I kind of want to be alone with you."

"Are you sure Logan, I mean you hate the beach." Kendall restates. "I've known you for forever and you wouldn't even go two feet near the sandbox in the park let alone a beach; a whole two miles of sandy coastline. You sure you don't need to hold my hand?"

Logan smiles, weaving one hand of fingers into Carlos'. He stares affectionately into Carlos' eyes. "I have the hand I want to hold." Carlos leans up, pecking Logan's cheek.

"Well have fun. Carlos, you should know if, and I mean it definitely will happen, if Logan's OCD-ness flares up, you have to pick him up and dash him to the back of his car where he keeps an emergency supply of water because he doesn't trust the public showers. And make sure no one is around. Logan is self-conscious of his body. And Logan is-"

"Ok Kendall! You make it sound like I am a monster. I think I can take care of myself."

"Sorry Logan. I'm just telling Carlos my experience with you the last time you walked into Home Deport and accidentally got a grain of sand in you shirt. That was one embarrassing park lot moment that I will never forget. Plus the store manager said you can use a private employee shower but you said no, it scares you."

Logan groans. Carlos giggles, giving him a comforting kissing on the hand. "Don't worry, Kendall. I know how to get Logan into a public shower." Carlos says before sliding his lips to Logan's ear, whispering something blush inducing to the nerd. James whispers into Kendall's ear, knowing exactly what the Latino is promising.

"When are we going to do that?" Kendall excited exclaims.

"Today, in my bathroom or the school's. It's doesn't matter."

Logan huffs and stands up. "Ok before, you guys continue your perverse conversion, I am going to plan my beach date."

"Logan. Don't be a dork and plan everything down to the second."

"No, no James. Let him do what he wants." Carlos argues, standing up too and grabs his hand. "I think it is cute."

"Only you, Carlos, would think that is cute. I bet Logan also wrote a detailed procedure of steps on how to have sex based on what positions yielded the most pleasure." James jokes. Logan tenses, making James retract his tease. "No you haven't."

"Ok! Carlos and I have to go!" Logan yells. "It was... nice talking to you guys even though you guys can't stop talking about sex. And thanks for forgiving me."

"No sweat. Just don't do it again." Kendall warns, waving to the leaving couple. "Bye guys."

They wave back before Carlos skips to the school's doors, swinging their hands.

"Hey Kendall," James calls, pointing to Logan. "I did that."

"No you didn't. Logan got together with Carlos because I talked to him."

"No, I was pointing to Logan's butt. You notice how he awkwardly swayed his hips? I basically told Carlos to fuck him."

Kendall groans and rolls his eyes. "When are you going to ask me to fuck you?"

James chuckles and leans in. Their lips meet, tongues sliding against the other and when they break, a string of saliva connects their warmed lips. James licks the thread hungrily. "Do I have to ask?" Kendall shakes his head, tightening his embrace. "But in all honesty, I think this is the craziest relationship I ever been in."

"Why would you say that, now?

"Well, I was just thinking about the last two weeks. Logan tried to kill me. I tried to kill me. You supported me. Carlos made out with me. It's just, a lot has happened to me. You know?"

"Yea. I heard a lot of you, you narcissistic jerk. I'm in this relationship too. Everything that happened to you happened to me too, you know."

"I know, I'm just saying, it's been a crazy, hectic time but I'm glad you're the one I ended up with." Kendall smiles genuinely.

"Me too." The blonde returns James into his jacket, snuggling the brunette head against his body. "Hey you know, I am still thinking about that bathroom fantasy, and the pool shower is open."

"Really, Kendall! Are we the horny, sex beast-couple Logan thinks we are?" James yells before shrugging his shoulders. "Eh ... why not?"

The blonde jumps and grabs his arm, dashing them to the pool building.

"Whoa wait, Kendall."

"Hmm?" Kendall stops.

"I love you." James blurts outs. Kendall turns around and presses his body against James. Giving a rough, passionate kiss, Kendall wipes the strands of hair blocking his view of James' hazel, greenish eyes.

"I love you too, forever and always."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) I know this is a kames story but the title refers to Logan's vindictive love and Carlos' (and in parts, James and Kendall's) selfless love. Lol this is what happens when a cargan writer writes a kames XD. I hope I portrayed the perfect kames relationship well.<p>

And lastly, this is the final thanks to COREY! :). You are incredible. Love you and love your stories.

* * *

><p>So I'm so sorry about the late update. I wanted to fix my law story and make it believable. I got my "recommended" amount of sleep each day, more than two-four hours. lol (school kills your sleep cycle) And I started writing a new story called "<em>Out of the Rabbit Hole.<em>"

It's a cargan/James&Logan/Kames. It's complex. It's crazy. And it's different. Logan was abused and locked away for the first 18 years of his life. Now that the police recused him, they learned Logan was never taught or shown how to love, bond and connect with others. And somehow, Carlos and James gets sucked into mentoring him social behaviors.

It's a fun story and I hope you all with enjoy it =]. But pm or review what you think. Thoughts and suggestions will help =]. And again, sorry for the late post.

* * *

><p>And lastly, please review =]<p> 


End file.
